


Felicity and Chip vs Maleficent

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Part of my Descendants series. Felicity and Chip end up getting sent to an alternate past and this time, dealing with The Mistress of All Evil and Mal's mother: Maleficent. They soon meet the dark fairy woman who is far different from the Maleficent they heard about from childhood. They also meet two new friends, Esabella and the daughter of King Midas and Queen Marigold: Aurelia.
Relationships: Chip Potts/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

In Auradon Prep, it was still closer and closer to Mal and Ben's wedding. Ben arranged for a meeting with his close friends in the room that had The Council of Sidekicks, but decided to make it The Council of Disney Descendants for today due to what had been happening lately to him, Mal, and the others. Felicity and Chip were on their way to the meeting, though Felicity looked distracted.

"You okay, Flick?" Chip asked his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Chip," Felicity said softly. "I just can't help but think about what Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather said about missing Fushia, Olive, and Marina. I wish we could bring them back somehow... Wherever they might had ended up."

"Same here," Chip said. "But maybe what's been happening to the others might have something to do with their disappearance."

"Hmm... You might be on to something." Felicity said.

"Guys?" Gabrielle called as she came to see them. "Ben's about ready for the new council meeting."

"Must be like Aunt Twilight's castle in The Castle of Friendship with Mother, Uncle Atticus, and Aunt Mo." Felicity guessed.

"Sure looks and sounds like it to me aside from The Council of Sidekicks like whenever Flounder, Jaq, Gus, and Pongo come in for a meeting with my brother," Gabrielle said as she led them into the meeting room. "I found them, Ben."

"Thanks, Gab," Ben smiled as he sat at a long table with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane with two empty seats left for Felicity and Chip. "This seems serious."

"With what's been going on I'd say so." Felicity nodded.

"Are you coming to the meeting, Gabbi?" Chip asked the girl.

"I'm going to show the new student around campus." Gabrielle said.

"New student?" Carlos asked.

"Her application says she's the daughter of King Midas and Queen Marigold, so it should be interesting." Gabrielle said as she left her younger brother and their friends alone in the room.

"Thanks, Gabrielle," Ben approved. "Now, let's get started with our meeting. This first meeting of The Council of The Disney Kingdom's Descendants has now come to order."

Chip nodded politely, waiting to see how this would play out, along with the others.

"What can we really say?" Felicity said. "These strange things are happening and we don't know why or how to stop it."

"I guess we start at the beginning," Ben replied. "This started with Jane and Carlos when they met that other Cinderella with Max and Charity."

"At least Charity found out her new destiny," Jane said. "My mother knew from the beginning that Charity would be an excellent fairy godmother if she wanted to be one."

"True, but then Mal and Ben met the other Belle and Adam." Carlos said.

"That world's Gaston tried to hunt me down and kill me because I went into Dragon Mode," Mal said softly. "And Jay and Lonnie met those other Aladdin and Jasmine."

"By the way, that Jafar was really boring compared to my dad," Jay rolled his eyes. "I swear that my dad seemed so much scarier when I was a kid."

"I just don't wish to meet any other version of my mother for a while." Carlos grinned nervously before Jane hugged him in comfort.

"We just can't figure out what the big problem is," Ben said. "This is unlike anything that Felicity's mother and uncle have been through."

"True, we must find a way to solve the problem." Felicity said.

"Yeah." Chip nodded.

"I just wish we could find an answer," Ben said. "Flick, your mom has that book about us? Maybe she could find an answer."

"I'll call her about it before the wedding," Felicity nodded. "I promise, Ben."

"Great." Ben smiled in excitement.

"Hopefully Midas's daughter also doesn't take this the wrong way," Mal said softly. "I'd hate for a bad first impression to ruin her school experience here because of these sudden new adventures."

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need for a new student to go through." Lonnie nodded.

"We'll try to keep it as a low profile, so no one tell her anything about this," Ben suggested. "At least until we find a solution."

"Right." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"The daughter of King Midas..." Ben commented before thinking about it. "Hm... I didn't know he'd have a descendant qualified to go to school with us."

"Neither did I." Mal said.

"Well, let's hope that her first day here will be great." Jay said.

"If we can figure out what's happening," Ben said. "Not to mention Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's situation."

"Not even Pinocchio's Blue Fairy can think of a solution." Mal said as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Whatever it is, it has to stop," Ben groaned. "Especially since the students from The Oz Academy want to come by to give us their blessing. Luckily even though they're our rivals in sports, they're good sports to all of us."

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos smiled at that.

"Except for maybe Wilamehna." Lonnie mumbled to herself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at a dark spot of the school..._ **

"So who are we going to send to another story, Mother?" Esabella asked her mother.

"Those children who seem close with Queen Belle and King Beast," Circe replied as she stood beside her daughter. "Especially after our new double agent lures them away with that special necklace she was given, along with a special magic spell."

"You mean..." Esabella began.

"Yes, dear," Circe nodded. "Not to mention these victims will be meeting the true Mistress of All Evil... It can't possibly fail." she then said as she gestured to Maleficent who was a lizard right now as Hades held her in his hand and he teased her for it.

Maleficent simply rolled her eyes at her ex-husband's teasing.

"Okay, Dad, I think you can stop." Hadrian said.

"I can't help it," Hades smirked as he set Maleficent down on the ground. "All right, Hadrian, change Maleficent back."

Hadrian rolled his eyes as he shot his own magic at the Mistress of Evil and turned her back to normal.

"I suppose your son is very useful after all." Maleficent said to Hades.

"Takes after his old man." Hades smirked.

"Yes, my dear, the adventurer's daughter and scullery maid's son won't be a match for Maleficent, especially from another universe, just as soon as our double agent comes back with a way to send them away into the next new adventure," Circe grinned as she hid with Esabella. "I'd love to turn them all into beasts if I could like when Adam was a young spoiled brat on Christmas Eve."

"I know, Mother." Esabella said.

"And she should be at the school soon." Circe smirked.

Esabella nodded softly as Circe chuckled to herself.

* * *

"And so that concludes our tour," Gabriella said to the girl beside her who had long and wavy blonde hair, some that covered her right eye, wearing a light yellow tank top with a golden bracelet on her right wrist, blue jean shorts, and brown boots. "I hope you enjoy your future stay in Auradon Prep... Uh... I'm sorry, I know you told me, but what was your name again?" she then asked the new face.

"Aurelia," The girl replied. "My name is Aurelia."

"Aurelia," Gabrielle smiled. "I hope that you like it here, Aurelia."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Aurelia nodded as she glanced around before seeing one room. "...What's that room?"

"Oh, that room's usually not for students, my brother has meetings with The Council of Sidekicks," Gabrielle explained. "This time, he's hoping to make it The Council of Disney's Descendants since we're all children from The Disney Kingdom and, well, we're trying to find the solution to something that hopefully doesn't concern you."

"Oh, I hope it gets solved." Aurelia said.

"Oh, I'm sure it will." Gabrielle smiled.

Ben soon came out of the room first.

"How'd the meeting go?" Gabrielle asked her brother.

"Okay, I guess, we just don't know what we're going to do and how," Ben sighed before looking at Aurelia. "Oh, uh, hello there. Welcome to Auradon."

"Thank you, you must be Prince Ben," Aurelia smiled at him. "It's very nice to meet you. I am Princess Aurelia of Phrygia."

"I'll be King Ben soon actually," Ben beamed. "I'm getting married very soon."

"Congratulations," Aurelia smiled innocently before flashing a wink. "If you have a problem though, I'm sure it can be fixed in some way."

"You must be the new exchange student." Evie said as she came out next as she faced Aurelia.

"Yes, my name is Aurelia." Aurelia smiled.

"Aurelia," Evie smiled back. "Such a lovely name."

"So who are all of you?" Aurelia asked as the group stepped out.

Everybody then introduced themselves to Aurelia and who their parents were and they were very excited to have her in their school.

Aurelia beamed as she felt just as excited to be in the school as they welcomed her before she looked out the window to see a very sad Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "They seem upset." she then remarked.

"Yeah, they haven't been the same since they lost their nieces," Chip said softly. "We just wish that we could help them."

"I wish I could too," Aurelia replied. "I might have something to show you guys, but-... Oh, never mind," she then said, shaking her head. "No, that could never work."

"What? What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Aurelia replied. "Just a little magic spell."

"You know magic?" Chip asked the blonde girl.

"My nanny back home is a sorceress," Aurelia explained. "I suppose if you guys really need some help, I could be of service."

"How'd you get a magical nanny?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"You ever hear of Mary Poppins?" Aurelia retorted.

"...Well, yeah, but I didn't think she was an actual-" Carlos said, sounding confused only to get interrupted.

"But if you don't want my help, I suppose we could just forget about it." Aurelia shrugged.

"No, please, we could use all the help we can get." Felicity begged.

"Yeah, whatever the magic spell is, it could be really useful." Chip said.

"Well, all right, if you two insist," Aurelia smiled innocently. "Let me get settled and then I'll share it with you."

Felicity and Chip smiled back as this sounded great so far.

* * *

Aurelia soon went to get settled into Felicity's old dorm room where she would stay for a while before becoming a student in Auradon Prep.

"So, uh, before I left with Chip and I saw my aunt, uncle, and cousins, we had Celia Facilier, Dizzy Tremaine, and the Smee twins over here," Felicity said as she helped Aurelia. "Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos pretty much acted like big brothers and sisters to them before they start school here with you. It was pretty amazing."

"I'm sure it was." Aurelia smirked as she took out a necklace that had a golden diamond on the end of it before wearing it.

"Well, I just hope you don't get caught up in this situation we're in." Felicity said.

"Oh, I hope so too." Aurelia smirked to herself.

Eventually, Felicity and Chip came to meet Aurelia outside.

"So, you have a way to find Fushia, Olive, and Marine?" Chip asked Aurelia.

"Mm-hmm." Aurelia nodded.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Chip smiled. "What's the spell?"

"Simple," Aurelia smirked before she took out a magic wand that looked like one of the Three Good Fairies' which surprised the two. " _'Find the gemstones three, That will solve the mystery, With this spell I cast, You will be sent away to an alternate past_ '." she then recited.

Felicity and Chip panicked and they were soon suddenly sent away.

Aurelia grinned a bit. "This will also make you pay for what you've done with my Aunt Nettle," she then said before she soon took out some sort of communicator. "Subjects Felicity Forte and Christopher Potts have been sent away. I'll await for my next mission."

 ** _"Excellent work, my dear,"_ **Circe replied on another communicator. **_"There's no way they will be able to solve this mystery or get back home, especially when they have to face The Mistress of Evil: Maleficent."_**

 ** _"Yeah, besides, it's not like they'll become friends with Maleficent."_ **Esabella smirked.

* * *

Felicity and Chip were both seen flying around in the magic dust of the spell as they were traveling to the alternate past.

"Felicity, what happened?!" Chip cried out.

"I'm sorry, Chip, I don't know!" Felicity replied. "It's like Aurelia cast some sort of wicked spell on us!"

"Well, whereever her spell sent us, I think we're about to find out!" Chip told her.

"What makes you say that?!" Felicity replied.

"I dunno! _That_ , maybe?!" Chip guessed as he pointed to the end of the portal which was a bright light.

Felicity hugged Chip so that they wouldn't be separated and they were soon engulfed by the bright light at the end of the portal.

* * *

A grand and vast village was shown before a great forest was shown.

"Let us tell an old story a new and we will see how well you know it," A narrator's voice said as the village and forest were shown before a large tree was shown with a girl with long dark hair and wings was shown to be sitting in the tree. "Once upon a time there were two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors. So vast was the discord between them that it was said only a great hero or a terrible villain might bring them together. In one kingdom lived folk like you and me with a vain and greedy king to rule over them. They were forever discontent and envious of the wealth and beauty of their neighbors. For in the other kingdom, the Moors lived every manner of strange and wonderful creature. And they needed neither king nor queen but trusted in one another. In a great tree on a great cliff in the Moors lived one such spirit. You might take her for a girl, but she was not just any girl, she was a fairy."

There was a girl lying on the tree branch, playing with dolls while using her powers to make the dolls float in the air until she sat up as she heard something. She saw that a tree branch had snapped and she used her magical powers to fix it as he hands were around the tree. "There you go." the girl smiled after she did what she did.

"And her name was Maleficent." The narrator then continued.

Maleficent soon took off flying from the tree she was on and began to fly across the forest. "Good morning, Mr. Chanterelle; I love your cap." she said sweetly, smiling down to a fairy tale creature.

Mr. Chanterelle removed his cap and bowed his head to greet her.

Maleficent then came across the three creatures of which one of them got ready to throw a rock at her. "No! No! Don't do it!" she then warned one of the creatures.

The creature then the rock, but it missed hitting Maleficent.

"Ha, you missed me!" Maleficent teased before she flew past other creatures who were going about their day. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The creature smiled and waved at her.

Some water sprites began to skate on the water like ice dancers.

"Lovely work, girls," Maleficent smiled down at the water sprites before doing a loop-da-loop. "Wahoo!"

* * *

Felicity and Chip appeared and watched this, though as spirits rather than being out in public where young Maleficent could see them.

"Is that Mal as a little girl?" Felicity wondered.

Chip looked wide-eyed. "Uh, Flick? This might sound hard to believe, but I think that might actually be Maleficent." he then said to his girlfriend.

"What?! No, that's impossible!" Felicity replied. "She looks so... Friendly and happy! Maleficent is The Mistress of Evil! My mother said so."

"I think we might be in an alternate past." Chip said.

"Alternate past. Hmm... Wait! That was part of the spell Aurelia spoke." Felicity replied.

Chip looked at her.

"She... She sent us to... But... Why?" Felicity muttered. "She seemed so nice..."

* * *

Maleficent soon ran into a trio of pixies who seemed to be this world's Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, only they hung around Maleficent and didn't protect Princess Aurora from her. "What's all the fuss about?" she soon asked the pixies as there appeared to be a creature meeting in the forest.

"The border guards-" The red fairy tried to explain.

"Why'd you get to tell her?" The blue fairy complained. "I want to tell her!"

"I want to tell her!" The green fairy argued.

"There are rules, Flittle," The red fairy scolded. "I tell this time, you tell next time. The border guards-" she then tried again.

"No, you told last time," The blue fairy glared. "So I should tell this time and Thistletwit next time."

"Tell me what?" Maleficent asked the three pixies.

"Fine." Thistletwit said.

"Who are those three?" Felicity wondered.

"I guess they're this world's Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," Chip shrugged. "It's really weird though."

"Ah, thank you," Flittle said as she began to try to tell the girl the big news. "Maleficent, the border guards-"

"The border guards have found a human thief at the Pool of Jewels!" Thistletwit suddenly blurted out which made the other two pixies send her a sharp look. "...I'm sorry." she said softly and nervously.

Maleficent, looking shocked, soon quickly flew off to investigate, knocking back the three pixies.

"She's always in a hurry with her big wings." Thistletwit commented.

"Humans, here. I hope this isn't another war." Knotgrass sighed.

"We better go see what happens next." Felicity suggested to Chip.

"Right." Chip nodded.

Felicity and Chip soon followed after the young dark fairy even without anyone seeing them. As they went along, there seemed to be a pink diamond shown. Felicity saw it and she soon decided to pick it up because it seemed too important to ignore.

"What's that?" Chip asked his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure, but it might be important for later," Felicity said as she took a look at the diamond. "Huh... So I guess this is what Pink Diamond's gemstone would've looked like before she got shattered."

Chip smiled at her before he turned wide-eyed. "Don't look now, but I think I see living trees like from Oz." he then warned her.

"But I don't think even trees from Oz had leg-like roots." Felicity said as she saw the same thing.

* * *

Maleficent soon began to fly in where the other trees were. The tree guards spoke to Maleficent in their own language.

"I'm not afraid," Maleficent told them. "Besides, I've never seen a human up close," she then looked to the bushes and called out. "Come out!"

"No! They mean to kill me!" A young boy's voice called back as Felicity and Chip watched them in action. "And besides, they're hideous to look at."

"That's extremely rude!" Maleficent firmly pouted before facing one of the tree guards. "Don't listen to him, Balthazar. You're classically handsome." she then complimented.

Balthazar then bowed his head in appreciation.

"It's not right to steal, but we don't kill people for it," Maleficent then called out to the boy who was hiding. "Come out! Come out this instant!"

A young boy soon came out of the cave.

"Are you fully grown?" Maleficent asked the boy.

"No." The young boy replied.

"I believe he's just a boy." Maleficent soon said to the tree guards.

"And you're just a girl, I think." The boy then said to her.

"Who are you?" Maleficent asked the boy.

"I'm called Stefan." The boy replied.

"Stefan!" Felicity gasped.

"It's Audrey's grandfather!" Chip added.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked Maleficent.

"I'm Maleficent." Maleficent replied.

Balthazar soon began to say something in his people's language.

"Yes, right," Maleficent nodded at him before facing the boy. "You have to give it back."

"Give what back?" Stefan pouted.

Maleficent sighed, not falling for that before she held out her hand. Stefan pouted as he then reached into his small bag and took out a jewel from it before tossing it at the fairy girl. Maleficent soon took the jewel and then tossed it into the water.

* * *

After that, the two began to leave, so Felicity and Chip followed after the two on their way out of the Moors.

"If I knew you would throw it away, I would have kept it." Stefan pouted at Maleficent.

"I didn't throw it away," Maleficent retorted. "I delivered it home, as I'm going to do for you."

"This Maleficent is much different from the Maleficent we know back home." Felicity told Chip.

"You're right, she's not evil at all; there's not one ounce of evil in her." Chip agreed.

"Someday, you know I'll live there in the castle." Stefan told Maleficent as he pointed to a castle far away.

"Where do you live now?" Maleficent asked him.

"In a barn." Stefan said softly.

"So, your parents are farmers then?" Maleficent guessed.

Stefan then suddenly frowned gravely. "My parents are dead." he then told her.

"...Mine too." Maleficent said softly as they shared a look with each other.

"We'll see each other again." Stefan said before he decided to run along back home.

"You really shouldn't come back you know," Maleficent told him. "It's not safe."

"And if I made that choice if I came back, would you be here?" Stefan asked as he turned to face her.

"Perhaps." Maleficent nodded calmly.

Stefan soon extended his hand to her and as she went to shake it, she suddenly received a shock from his ring.

"Ow!" Maleficent pouted as she felt a burning feeling.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked out of concern.

"Your ring!" Maleficent explained. "Iron burns fairies."

"I don't remember hearing about stuff like that from when Mother and Uncle Atticus met the Winx Club." Felicity said to herself.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said before taking off his iron ring and then threw it away from the forest before looking at Maleficent as he then left. "I like your wings."

Maleficent smiled to herself as Stefan turned and walked off.

"Maleficent thought of how Stefan cast away his ring," The narrator soon said as Felicity and Chip watched Maleficent's childhood play out as she proved to be a lot different from the Maleficent they had grown up with. "He, who had so little in the world so that their hands might touch again. And her heart was moved. Thus did the young thief who had hoped to steal a jewel steal something far more precious."

* * *

Some time had passed as Stefan stood by the borders of the Moors and called out to Maleficent. "Maleficent! Maleficent!"

Suddenly, Maleficent flew in and landed beside him. "After all these weeks, look who came back." she then said to him.

"I thought it worth the risk," Stefan said sheepishly. "So, what do you do for fun?"

Felicity and Chip now watched Maleficent and Stefan playing in the Moors, where he tried to hold on to her foot as she flew and then later, she let him touch her wing.

"Stefan and Maleficent became the most unlikely of friends," The narrator informed. "And for a time, it seemed as if, in them at least, the old hatred between man and fairies had been forgotten. As it will, friendship slowly turned into something else."

"No way..." Felicity whispered.

"Yes, way." The narrator's voice replied.

"Never heard of a narrator who could reply back." Chip said.

"You haven't been to Ever After High." Felicity replied, remembering some of the stories she was told about.

Felicity and Chip soon continued to watch Maleficent and Stefan spend time from time-to-time and where, as years went by for Maleficent and Stefan, Felicity and Chip stayed the same age they were presently.

It was eventually a beautiful day by the sunset as Felicity and Chip watched the two.

"Well, I definitely like this Maleficent better than Mal's mom." Felicity commented to Chip.

"Mm-hmm." Chip nodded as he had to agree.

Stefan was soon seen giving Maleficent a necklace.

"And on her 16th birthday, Stefan gave Maleficent a gift," The narrator soon said which proved to be a big surprise for Felicity and Chip. "He told her it was true love's kiss."

"Okay, that was surprising." Chip said.

"But it was not to be." The narrator said as the scene soon faded to black.

"Huh?" Felicity and Chip asked as they suddenly felt worried and sad for Stefan and Maleficent's future together.

* * *

"As the years passed Stefan's ambition called him away from Maleficent and towards the temptations of the human kingdom," The narrator soon continued as Maleficent was now in adult years and was flying among the clouds. "While Maleficent, the strongest of the fairies rose to become the protector of the Moors."

"She looks so beautiful now." Felicity commented.

"Yeah... And powerful..." Chip added.

"Maleficent often wandered alone and sometimes wondered where Stefan might be," The narrator continued. "For she had never understood the greed and envy of men, but she was to learn. For the human king had heard of a growing power in the Moors, and he sought to strike it down."

"What?!" Felicity gasped.

"Okay, this is definitely an alternate universe." Chip glared as he didn't like this king already.

"This is terrible." Felicity pouted.

"Aw, Fliss..." Chip frowned as he hugged his girlfriend to comfort her.

Maleficent sat in the Moors and in the distance, she spotted the king and his army charging toward the Moors and she quickly flew off.

"Guards, hold! Guards, hold!" The General called out.

The King and his army stopped by the borders of the Moors and he turned to his army. "There they are! The mysterious Moors where no one dares to venture for fear of the magical creatures that lurk within!" he then told his arm as he proclaimed a decree. "Well, I say: Crush them!"

The soldiers then cheered at that. They all soon heard something flying in and when they looked to see what it was. They saw Maleficent fly into the scene.

"Okay, this might feel weird saying this, but..." Felicity said before calling out even Maleficent wouldn't hear. "Go, Maleficent! Fight off the evil greedy king and his army!"

"You can do it!" Chip added. "Take down that horrible king!"

Maleficent soon shot down on the ground as the king and his army backed away slightly as she glared at them. " **GO NO FURTHER!"** she soon called out to the men.

"A king does not take orders from a winged elf." The king smirked at the sight of her.

The soldiers soon laughed in response to that.

"You are no king to me!" Maleficent retorted.

"She's got that right." Felicity nodded.

The king and his soldiers did not take too kindly to that.

"Bring me her head." The king told his men.

"Battalion!" The General soon called out.

The soldiers then drew out their swords.

"Attack!" The General announced.

The soldiers then started to charge right for Maleficent.

"Oh, I wish we could help her." Chip frowned.

"I'm pretty sure and hope that she has some way to help herself." Felicity replied.

" **ARISE AND STAND WITH ME!** " Maleficent soon yelled out.

The soldiers stood their ground, but they soon felt the ground shaking from something.

"Hold the line!" The General told the soldiers.

Suddenly, giant tree-like creatures sprouted from under the ground.

"It's the dark creatures!" The General cried out as the creatures stood beside Maleficent. "Charge!"

"I was right, she has her way to help herself." Felicity said.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Chip smiled.

Felicity smiled back with a nod as they watched Maleficent in action.

* * *

Maleficent then led her army of the forest guardians against the king's army. The dark fairy swooped down and took down the soldiers then comes across the king. "You!" she then called out and knocked the king off of his horse.

"To the king!" A soldier proclaimed before charging towards Maleficent.

* * *

In a far away corner, a magical dust cloud appeared and it faded away to show a certain Enchantress with her daughter and the daughter of King Midas.

"There they are." Aurelia told Circe and Esabella once she saw Felicity and Chip.

"Excellent." Circe nodded at the girl.

"Is it just me or are they cheering for Maleficent?" Esabella asked.

"Wait, what?" Aurelia asked back.

"Well, good luck, girls," Circe said, ignoring what they were saying as she looked ready to magic herself away. "Esabella, you've made friends with Maleficent's daughter, perhaps you can do the same for The Adventurer Cherry's daughter."

"I won't let you down, Mother." Esabella said.

"I know you won't." Circe replied.

"I suppose this is on us now," Aurelia then said. "...I feel a little funny though."

"You'll get over that, Aurelia," Circe replied. "You're helping make your Aunt Nettle proud with that spell you put on The Good Fairies' nieces/apprentices, now you must work with Esabella like when she met that meddling Mal and the true Queen of Darkness will be avenged and proud."

Aurelia nodded slowly, though she seemed to look slightly guilty. Circe then disappeared after leaving Esabella and Aurelia in this timeline while Felicity and Chip watched Maleficent take care of the spoiled and greedy king. Maleficent soon flapped her wings, causing a gust of wind to blow the soldiers away from helping their king.

"It feels so weird saying this, but with who Maleficent is facing I'm glad I'm saying this; Maleficent is so amazing." Felicity smiled.

"I know what ya mean, Flick," Chip smiled back. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Now, according to the book, this is King Henry and we won't come into play yet," Esabella told Aurelia. "Let's just wait and remember to act surprised when you see those two."

"Yes, Esabella." Aurelia nodded at the Enchantress's daughter.

"You will not have the Moors!" Maleficent glared at the tyrant king. "Not now, nor ever! You-"

Suddenly, King Henry pushed her away, and as his armor was made of iron, it burned her. Maleficent then watched as King Henry's army soon retreated back into the kingdom. Felicity and Chip winced as Maleficent got burned due to the iron. Luckily, the burn mark healed right away as one of the tree creatures roared at King Henry and his army as they retreated back to the kingdom.

"They did the actual smart thing and retreated before any of them could get killed." Chip said, referring to King Henry and his army.

"I hope Maleficent will be okay." Felicity said softly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Chip comforted her. "It feels weird to feel sorry for her, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it really does," Felicity nodded. "I wonder what's gonna happen next?"

* * *

Eventually, King Henry was shown to be in bed with his soldiers, one of which included Stefan, as the two continued to watch.

"When I ascended to the throne I promised the people one day we would take the Moors and its treasures," King Henry said. "Each of you swore allegiance to me and to that cause-" he then started before suddenly coughing.

"Your Majesty." Stefan said as he soon went over to him and placed a pillow behind his head]

"Defeated in battle. Is this to be my legacy?" King Henry continued weakly. "I see you're waiting for me to die. It won't be long, but what then? I will choose a successor to take the throne, to care for my daughter."

The soldiers seemed nervous.

"Who among you is worthy? Kill the winged creature!" King Henry called out. "Avenge me! And upon my death, you will take the crown."

* * *

A while later, Stefan was seen splashing his face with water from the sink as he looked himself in the mirror as he knew how to become king and he knew what to do. The evening, Stefan went to the entrance of the forest. Felicity and Chip watched this closely and carefully.

"Maleficent! Maleficent!" Stefan soon called out to the fairy girl, frowning softly as he didn't see her and was on his way to head back home, until...

Maleficent then suddenly flew in to see him with a small smile. "So, how is life with the humans?" she then asked softly.

"Maleficent, I've come to warn you," Stefan frowned. "They mean to kill you. King Henry will stop at nothing. Please, you have to trust me."

"This is gonna hurt." Felicity frowned in concern.

"I can tell." Chip said.

Maleficent and Stefan were soon seen alone in the Moors as the scene was peaceful and quiet. Felicity and Chip continued to watch the two interact with each other.

"Mal will never believe this." Felicity commented about how this Maleficent was a lot more kind and sweet compared to the one she grew up hearing about and had met on The Isle of the Lost.

"They spoke of many things and the years faded away," The narrator soon continued as the story kept going for a while. "And she forgave Stefan, his folly and his ambition. And all was as it had been long ago."

"Thirsty?" Stefan asked Maleficent softly as he held a glass bottle over to her.

Maleficent soon accepted the glass bottle and began to drink what was inside it and once she was finished, Stefan took the glass bottle from her. Once she was close enough to the glass bottle, Felicity began to smell what was inside it.

"What is it?" Chip asked. "Flick, it's not poison, is it?"

"I'm not fully sure about poison, but it's wine mixed with a horrible substance." Felicity replied.

They soon saw Maleficent fast asleep, no doubt from what she just drank.

"Maleficent?" Stefan softly called as he checked on the fairy girl and soon brought out the knife, ready to kill Maleficent.

"NO! Don't kill her!" Felicity cried.

Stefan soon found himself unable to kill Maleficent and soon looked at the girl's wings as he had another idea.

"NO!" Felicity cried. "Don't take her wings either!"

Stefan, of course, did not hear Felicity and began to do just that. Felicity soon began to cry for Maleficent and hugged Chip as he hugged her back and lightly stroked her hair as he tried not to cry himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day soon came as morning was beginning to show and where Maleficent was seen alone without her wings covering her. She soon woke up and soon began to feel pain as she got up and soon tried to feel for her wings before she noticed that they were cut off from her back. She began to start crying that her wings were cut off before noticing that Stefan was missing and knew who cut off her wings, but didn't know why as she continued to cry. Felicity and Chip frowned as they felt sad for Maleficent to wake up to a horrible surprise like this.

* * *

Back in the castle, Stefan made way as he carried Maleficent's large wings in his arms and kept inside a bag. He then tossed them down onto the bed as King Henry was asleep until that woke him up.

"What is this?" King Henry demanded.

"I have avenged you, sire." Stefan informed.

"She is vanquished?" King Henry then asked.

Stefan nodded firmly.

"Oh, you have done well, my son," King Henry approved. "You have done what others feared to do. You will be rewarded."

Stefan cracked a small smile to that news. "I shall do my best to be a worthy successor, Your Majesty." he soon vowed to his king.

* * *

Back in the Moors, it began to snow and where Maleficent began to do her best in standing.

"I wish we could help her." Felicity frowned.

"I do too," Chip sighed. "It looks so rough and painful for Maleficent right now."

"Now I'm starting to feel bad that Uncle Atticus and Prince Phillip had to slay her in her dragon form," Felicity bowed her head. "Even if this is probably an alternate universe."

Eventually, a blue light shimmered as Felicity and Chip came to see Maleficent before being stopped.

"Hello?" Esabella called out, catching their attention. "Is anyone here?"

"What?" Felicity blinked before turning around to see Esabella and Aurelia.

"Uh, hi there." Aurelia smiled innocently.

"You! Why did you send us here?!" Felicity asked Aurelia.

"I'm so sorry, I must have said the wrong spell," Aurelia said. "I was sure I had sent you both to where The Three Good Fairies' nieces/apprentices might be." 

"Oh, yeah?" Felicity asked firmly.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't expect the spell to do this," Aurelia said softly. "I promise you, I'd never try to hurt you or my friend here."

Felicity and Chip shared a look.

"Well, accidents happen," Chip replied. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"Oui, oui." Felicity soon nodded.

"So what's your name?" Chip asked Esabella.

"I am Esabella," The young Enchantress informed. "I figured you guys could use some help."

"I'm a little rusty with magic since I'm learning it because of, um, my nanny." Aurelia replied.

"Well, I suppose the least we could do is help each other out," Felicity suggested. "I know how that magic can be unpredictable especially from stories from my mother and uncle from their own studies and adventures."

Maleficent soon saw a stick close by and where she used it to make it grow into a staff for her to use to walk around with.

"Clever." Esabella said.

"Must feel pretty lost without her wings." Aurelia frowned softly before looking over her shoulder towards her bareback.

* * *

Maleficent soon walked into the ruins and stopped to think for a while until she saw that she had some company. Chip looked around as Maleficent looked right at them before he waved to see if she could see them or not. Maleficent soon waved right back, showing that she could indeed see them.

"Uh, hello." Chip smiled sheepishly.

"Who are you four?" Maleficent asked them. "And how did you enter the Moors without my knowledge of your arrival?" 

"We come in peace, we kinda arrived by a spell." Felicity said.

"Arrived by spell?" Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "You're not sent by King Henry? And I should believe you?"

"Yes, you can trust us," Esabella reassured. "We won't do anything to hurt you."

"...You're not at all like the others, like when I first knew Stefan... I haven't known who to trust since him and before the pixies found me." Maleficent said softly after she looked at them for a few moments.

"You must be very close with them then." Aurelia said.

"Yeah." Esabella nodded.

"They've helped me and taken care of me for as long as before I can even remember." Maleficent replied.

"Haven't you got a family?" Chip asked softly.

"The pixies have been my family ever since," Maleficent said. "I don't really have any memories of where I come from aside from protecting the Moors from humans in their kingdom because they would probably hunt me and kill me."

"With of how greedy and evil that king is, he'd even give his crown to anyone that would kill you." Esabella said to Maleficent.

"You seem to know." Maleficent remarked.

"It's a long story." Aurelia defended.

"Well, you better watch out around the pixies," Maleficent said. "If they see strangers around me, they tend to act protective and roughly. They don't want me to get hurt..." she then pouted as she looked behind her back. "Though it's a little too late for that."

And so Felicity, Chip, Esabella, and Aurelia followed Maleficent out of the area and into another part of the Moors which was a bit dark.

"Whoa... This is an interesting area." Esabella said.

"These are the ruins where I go to think." Maleficent replied.

"I get you," Felicity nodded. "Sometimes a little space that only I know about is where I like to run away to, to go and think."

Maleficent smiled a little bit at how understanding Felicity seemed. A black bird known as a raven soon flew over to go and see what was going on.

"Well, that's definitely not a Corvisquire." Felicity then said.

"Go on. Shoo, shoo." Esabella told the raven.

The raven soon flew away. Maleficent watched the bird before looking back at the others.

"I guess we'll camp out here with you," Aurelia said to Maleficent. "If you don't mind our company."

"It's hard for me to trust humans, but you seem harmless so far..." Maleficent said. "Just as long as you don't hurt me."

"We won't hurt you, we promise." Chip assured her.

"That's right." Felicity, Esabella, and Aurelia nodded.

"I really hope you don't," Maleficent said. "Perhaps you can try to get some sleep."

The kids nodded as they decided to do that. Esabella soon used her magic to make a campsite for her and the other teenagers while Maleficent would sleep like she usually does.

"That's pretty unique magic, Esabella." Chip smiled.

"I always thought so," Esabella smiled back. "It's simply... Enchanting."

"Tonight sure is going to be nice and warm." Aurelia smiled.

"Oui, oui." Felicity smiled back.

"So... King Midas's daughter knows magic..." Chip commented. "Never would've expected it."

"I've always been fascinated by it..." Aurelia said as she winked innocently.

Maleficent soon went to her own space in the ruins to get some sleep as she had a lot to think about that night.

"I wonder when Diablo will make his appearance?" Esabella said.

"I think that raven earlier was him." Felicity guessed.

"You think so?" Aurelia asked.

"I'm not certain, but it feels likely," Felicity nodded. "You know any other raven associated with Maleficent?"

"Hmm... You make a good point, Felicity," Esabella smirked. "Guess he'll come back and feel attached to her."

"In some way... After all... Mal has Murkrow." Felicity replied as the others began to look and feel sleepy.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Chip yawned.

"Yep, we'll need our rest for tomorrow." Aurelia added.

"I'll join you in a minute," Felicity told them. "Don't worry though, it won't take long."

"Well, okay," Chip said. "Good night, Flick."

"Good night." Aurelia and Esabella added.

"Night," Felicity smiled at them before she decided to explore a little on her own as she took out the pink gemstone she had found before. "Hmm... I wonder where this could've come from and why it was where I found it?" she then paused thoughtfully as she thought about Aurelia's spell from earlier. "'Find the gemstones three'... What could that mean?"

Esabella opened one eye and looked over once she saw that Felicity was far away enough. "There's no way they're going to be able to befriend Maleficent," she then said to Aurelia. "We can't let my mother or The Queen of Darkness down."

"Don't worry, we won't." Aurelia said.

"We better hope so." Esabella said.

"...You ever think that maybe your mother might be wrong about the others though?" Aurelia asked.

"These Auradon Kids and Villain Kids get in the way of everything," Esabella defended. "Plus she wants me to be noticed and stand out, especially since she was King Adam's Enchantress and you're the niece of the forgotten and reviled Miss Nettle, even if no one else knows that."

"I suppose you have a good point." Aurelia said.

"We just have to make sure that Felicity and Chip don't become friends with Maleficent." Esabella told her.

"Yes, I suppose so..." Aurelia said softly.

"That's a good girl," Esabella smirked. "You'll earn your own wings very soon."

Aurelia frowned, hoping to get her own wings, but felt that if she kept going along with the evil plan that Esabella and Circe had, it might not happen. The two girls soon went right to sleep as it was rather late.

* * *

Felicity sat on her own for a while as she held the gemstone close and looked inside of it before finding something as she gasped. "Is that... A fairy girl?" she whispered as she thought she saw a girl with wings inside of the gemstone. "...I must be more tired than I thought." she then said and decided to go back and get some rest with her boyfriend and two new friends.

Everyone slept and rested well that night as Felicity kept her gemstone close until they all woke up by some yelling.

"I've got you! You wicked bird!" A man's voice called out, not too far away from where they camped out for the night and where Maleficent rested.

"Whoever that man is, he better have a good reason for ruining my sleep." Esabella glared.

"It's too early for this." Aurelia added.

* * *

Felicity and Chip soon woke up next, a little grumpy, though not as bad as Esabella's behavior. Maleficent soon looked over and found a man who was about to hurt the raven from last night. A dog was seen barking at the raven as it didn't have any way to get free.

"We have to help that bird get free." Felicity said.

"It's just a bird." Esabella shrugged.

"It's a living thing that doesn't deserve this kind of treatment." Felicity countered as she went to help the bird.

"Felicity's always had a big heart." Chip said, proudly and happily.

"Maleficent, what do you think?" Aurelia asked.

"Yeah, should we help that raven?" Esabella added.

"Get behind me." Maleficent demanded.

The teenagers looked at each other and soon went behind the dark fairy woman. The farmer was then about to hurt the poor bird who he had trapped in a net.

"Into a man." Maleficent whispered as she let some magic leave her fingertips.

The farmer's dog began to growl and bark as the raven grew in size and was slowly turning into a bird man hybrid that looked a bit scary and jarring to the girls until the feathers and beak went away, turning him more into a human.

"It's a demon!" The farmer then panicked and soon ran away once the raven was no longer a bird.

"Clever." Esabella said.

The former raven soon stood up as he got the net off him before taking a look at what used to be his wings.

"Let's go meet our new friend." Maleficent smirked as she walked by.

"Huh?!" The others gasped as she hobbled over to the former raven.

Maleficent soon approached the former raven and circled him for a while.

"What have you done to my beautiful self?" The former raven glared at her.

"Would you rather I let them beat you to death?" Maleficent smirked.

The former raven looked around as he kept his glare. "I'm not certain." he then said to her.

"Stop complaining," Maleficent retorted. "I saved your life."

The former raven paused briefly and had to admit that she had a good point, so he nodded his head at her. "Forgive me." he then said.

"What do I call you?" Maleficent asked him.

 _'Oh, I bet I already know what he's called.'_ Chip thought to himself.

"Diaval," The former raven gave his name before bowing loyally. "And in return for saving my life, I am your servant. Whatever you need."

"Wings. I need you to be my wings," Maleficent told him before facing the teenagers behind her. "Things are going to get interesting."

"Oh, I'm sure that they are." Esabella nodded.

* * *

The teenagers soon followed Maleficent as she used her magic to turn Diaval back into a raven.

"Diaval..." Chip said to himself.

"Something you should learn, that these stories are unlike the ones you've heard from Atticus and Cherry's adventures~," Esabella smirked to herself. "It's all coming together... Even if this Maleficent doesn't seem evil..."

Aurelia felt nervous as Esabella was being the evil one which Felicity and Chip didn't seem to notice.

"You shall see, She will come for thee~" Esabella continued in a creepy voice.

Diaval soon flew off to the castle as Felicity and Chip watched him go away.

"We definitely aren't going to like what he finds at the castle." Chip whispered to Felicity.

Felicity nodded in agreement before the sunlight seemed to shine on something on the ground in the tall grass. She soon noticed this and attempted to take a closer look. As she took a step closer, Felicity soon looked to see what it was. "Another one?" she soon asked out of confusion as she saw another gem, but it was green.

"You see something, Flick?" Chip asked.

"I see a scarecrow." Aurelia remarked.

"Reminds me of something planned for later." Esabella said quietly.

"It's another one of these gemstones." Felicity said as she found the green gemstone to her boyfriend.

"Huh, that's weird. Who would lose a gem in field of tall grass?" Chip asked.

Felicity shrugged. Aurelia glanced a bit before backing away suddenly. Diaval soon arrived at the castle in his raven form to watch as Stefan was now being crowned king.

* * *

"I present to you the first of his line, His Royal Highness King Stefan." King Henry's Captain announced to the people inside of the room as Stefan sat quietly for his new accomplishment.

Everyone in the castle looked happy for their new king, but for Diaval, he took off flying back to Maleficent and the others to inform her of what he just learned.

* * *

Felicity looked at the two gemstones with her boyfriend. Chip titled his head, wondering what they could mean. Aurelia glanced back at them before looking down at her necklace that she hid from them which had a golden diamond on it that looked like a yellow version of the pink and green gemstones that Felicity had found.

"Maybe they're Cosmo and Wanda?" Chip asked Felicity. "From your mother's stories with Annabelle Greening and Timmy Turner?"

"I don't think so." Felicity shook her head.

"Then who could they be?" Chip asked.

"Not sure, but I'm sure the answer will come to us." Felicity said.

"And our fine-feathered friend is coming back." Esabella remarked.

Eventually, Diaval revealed everything to Maleficent which began to anger her.

"Uh, Maleficient, please try to calm down..." Felicity said nervously before her eyes looked wide as she felt a little different.

"He did this... To me so he would be king." Maleficent began in a dark tone of voice.

"...He should pay." Felicity suddenly said, sounding unlike herself.

"Well, that was unexpected." Esabella said.

"Sure was." Aurelia nodded.

"Felicity, that doesn't sound like you." Chip said.

Felicity groaned and held her head a bit.

"Flick...?" Chip frowned in concern.

"He did this to me... So he would be king..." Maleficent glowered as she began to make something.

Esabella smirked as Maleficent acted like her Prime Universe counterpart and being the Mistress of all Evil and all.

'It's all going according to plan.' Aurelia thought to herself.

Maleficent soon screamed and let out a powerful blast of green light into the sky.

"No doubt Stefan heard that." Esabella remarked.

"Now what, Mistress?" Diaval wondered as he turned back into a human.

Maleficent didn't answer him and simply walked away as they looked into the dark sky after the green lightning charge surged through.

"I really don't like the looks of that." Chip said nervously.

"Yes... It's almost like she's going back into her roots that we've heard about from when we were little kids." Esabella replied.

"...You seem familiar somehow and yet... I don't really know you..." Chip said as he took a look at her.

"Um, no reason." Esabella said.

"Anyway, the adventure isn't over yet; she might not be all evil." Felicity said to Esabella.

"She's Maleficent." Esabella reminded.

"That may be true, but this isn't the Maleficent we grew up with," Felicity replied. "And I even recall that the pixies were The Three Good Fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Not Knotgrass, Thistle, and... Ugh... Whatever their names were, I can't fully remember."

"Thistlewit and Flittle." Chip clarified.

"Yeah, them." Felicity then nodded.

"You sound so sure of yourself, Felicity Forte..." Esabella said as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"My mother's met all kinds of different people... Some nice, some not-so-nice... I never want to judge people," Felicity replied. "I felt scared when I first met Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos... And now they're all my best friends. You should get to know somebody first, especially if they come from darkness like my Equestrian family's friend Torak, the son of Tirek, before Tirek reformed to be with his son and Megan Williams."

"He did? But, um, what if say no one knew who he was?" Aurelia asked.

"You mean like how Miss Nettle felt?" Felicity asked.

Aurelia suddenly flinched at the mention of "Miss Nettle".

"I think we should focus more on Maleficent right now and try to find a way to get back home," Esabella said, deciding to change the subject. "We won't make much progress if we just stand here."

"But there must be a reason why that spell sent us here." Felicity said.

"Felicity's right." Chip nodded.

"Right... A reason..." Aurelia said. "I didn't mess up."

"Sure, Aurelia." Chip said softly.

Maleficent soon stormed off without them with a lot on her mind.

"Um, should we follow after her?" Felicity asked.

"With of how we don't really have anywhere else to go, yes." Esabella said.

The others shrugged at each other and they soon followed after Maleficent who began to look dark and brooding like she usually was... At least how she used to be 20 years ago when Felicity's mother first met her to help Princess Aurora AKA Sleeping Beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky soon began to get very dark as Maleficent left the Moors to go and confront Stefan as she was angered and disappointed in him.

"This is bad." Felicity said.

"I hope this gets a happy ending." Aurelia said.

"Maleficent, don't you want some followers to help avenge your success?" Esabella asked.

"What are you DOING?!" Felicity gasped.

Esabella's response was an innocent grin on her face.

"...You're right," Maleficent replied. "I've been betrayed, so I'll need someone to help appoint me to higher and future success."

"Well, we would gladly be of service." Esabella said.

 _'What is she up to?'_ Chip thought to himself.

"I'll definitely need some back-up." Maleficent nodded as she walked off.

The four teenagers soon followed after her as Maleficent appeared to be going into her villainous nature.

"It's time for some changes in the Moors..." Maleficent said as she began to create something with her magic.

"Her castle..." Felicity whispered as she had a guess as to what was happening now.

Diaval soon flew beside them as they ventured further into the Moors as things would change indeed.

"Her wings!" Some creatures cried as they noticed something very different about Maleficent today.

 _'She's aware of what's happened to her wings, she does not need a reminder.'_ Esabella thought to herself.

* * *

The darkness and the trees soon began to grow and expand as Maleficent was in a very unhappy mood right now and the darkness capitalized on that. Now she was acting more like the Maleficent that Felicity and Chip were told about from 20 years ago. Diaval cawed as he flew over to Maleficent as she sat down on her new throne and she let him perch on her as the creatures looked over and around her as the Moors were different that day. The tree guards soon snarled at the other creatures as Maleficent sat on her new throne and the creatures began to bow down to her as the lightning flashed and she stroked Diaval's feathers.

 _'This is going according to plan.'_ Esabella thought to herself.

Some time had passed. In the kingdom, the servants were hard at work and some news had floated around as Maleficent was in her lair with Diaval and her new "friends".

"I'm not sure if I wanna do this anymore." Aurelia said as she was alone with Esabella.

"Aurelia, you of all people should know that in this world, there are winners and there are losers," Esabella advised. "And sometimes to be a winner, you have to have a little fun."

"Including jeopardizing the existence of the descendants from the Disney Realm?" Aurelia asked with wide eyes.

"Why, yes," Esabella smirked. "I thought you'd be happy... This way your Aunt Nettle will go down in history and not Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather for what they did to her in Enchancia."

"I did want my Aunt Nettle to go down in history, but not like this." Aurelia said.

"You should have thought of that before you cast that spell that my mother let you borrow," Esabella replied firmly. "Especially since The Queen of Darkness's plan must unfold before Prince Ben gets a chance to marry the original Maleficent's daughter."

Aurelia frowned.

"Now, who's your best friend?" Esabella smirked.

"You are..." Aurelia sighed sharply.

"Don't you forget that either," Esabella smirked. "And maybe if I'm lucky, I can enchant the daughter of Cherry like my mother enchanted Maestro Forte during Belle and Adam's enchanted Christmas together... She doesn't fit in with the rest of us anyway~"

"R-Right." Aurelia frowned.

Esabella smirked at that. Diaval and Felicity soon flew into town, Felicity as a bat, as they went into the kingdom outside of the Moors.

"Felicity, why are you encouraging this?" Chip frowned at himself. "This isn't like you."

"We better go along with what Maleficent wants," Esabella told him as she winked at him. "Otherwise we might get hurt."

"Right and we've already seen what happens when she's angered." Chip said, stepping back slightly.

"Glad to see you're catching on, Kitchen Boy." Esabella remarked.

"...W-What did you call me?" Chip asked.

Esabella just smirked at him as her eyes flashed before she looked back.

"...I know you from somewhere, I just know it... I just can't think of from where..." Chip said to her suspiciously.

Diaval and Felicity both soon heard the news and found out that King Stefan and his queen were going to have a baby girl.

"You hear that?" Felicity chirped at Diaval.

"I sure did," Diaval cawed as he nodded. "It's a girl and the kingdom is expecting a princess."

"Let's go then." Felicity smirked as her eyes flashed suddenly before they flew off together.

Maleficent sat in the Moors, waiting patiently before the two soon came back, using magic to change back Diaval while Felicity used her own vampire magic to change back so that they could share the news with the Mistress of Evil. "Well?" she then prompted.

"Well, I saw nothing, but there's been a, um--" Diaval began.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"Child," Felicity replied. "King Stefan and his Queen have had a child. There will be a christening. They say it's to be a grand celebration for Princess Aurora." she then added knowingly.

"A grand celebration for a baby," Maleficent said with an evil smile. "How wonderful."

"Shall we attend?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, yes, we shall." Maleficent smirked.

"Excellent." Felicity replied.

Chip frowned and shook his head as he hated to see Felicity acting like this. The whole kingdom came to make it over to the christening celebration for Baby Aurora as it was a proud day in the kingdom.

* * *

"All manner of folk came to the christening, even a trio of fairies who sought to foster peace and goodwill." The narrator soon informed as Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit soon came to the christening as well like in the old story with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Oh, there's the baby." Flittle beamed.

"Oh, I love babies." Thistlewit added.

"Can you just concentrate, please?" Knotgrass scolded the other two as they flew over to meet the king and queen. "I'm not telling you again."

The three fairies soon flew over to Stefan and his queen, who was named Leila and not Leah.

"Greetings, Your Majesty," Knotgrass smiled innocently as she flew with the other two pixies in front of the new parents. "I am Knotgrass of the Moorland Fair Folk."

"I'm Flittle, Your Kingship." The blue fairy added as she curtsied.

"And I'm Thistletwit, Your Royalnesses." The green fairy added as she did the same.

Stefan glanced at the fairies.

"They bring gifts for our daughter." Queen Lelia whispered to her husband.

"These are not just any old gifts," Flittle soon said before showing off her own magic. "For, you see, we're magic!"

"And very good with children." Knotgrass then added.

Stefan glanced at them, then to his queen before he nodded and allowed the three pixies to meet his new daughter. "Very well." he then told them.

"Sweet Aurora, I wish for you the gift of beauty." Knotgrass smiled as she flew over to the baby princess and used her magic to bestow her gift on her.

"My wish is that you'll never be blue, only happy for all the days of your life." Flittle added as she also smiled at the baby princess as she bestowed her gift on her next.

Baby Aurora cooed and wiggled before nearly sneezing as Flittle's butterflies landed on her nose as she met the pixies.

"Sweet baby, my wish for you is that you find--" Thistlewhit smiled as she was about to take her turn before something was heard from behind which startled her.

Suddenly, a great wind blew through the hall as Maleficent was soon walking towards Stefan and Leila with Felicity, Chip, Aurelia, and Esabella.

"Maleficent!" Some of the others gasped.

"Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invitation~" Felicity began to sing like Mal in an evil-sounding voice.

"I'm beginning to like this Felicity." Esabella smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm beginning to miss the Felicity I fell in love with." Chip whispered to himself.

"Well, well... What a glittering assemblage, King Stefan," Maleficent smirked before she glanced over at the guests. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." she then added with a sinister laugh as she looked at the pixies who used to be her friends. "How quaint. Even the rabble. I must say we really felt quite distressed at not receiving invitations." she then gestured at the teenagers beside her.

"You're not welcome here." Stefan glowered.

"Oh?" Maleficent replied in mock offense before laughing. "Oh, dear. What an awkward situation."

"You're not offended?" Queen Lelia asked, nervously a bit.

"Why, no..." Maleficent reassured. "And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

"After all, we did come all this way; the least Maleficent could do is give the princess a gift." Felicity said.

"No! We don't want your gift!" Stefan soon called out firmly to the dark fairy.

Maleficent soon approached Baby Aurora's crib.

"Stay away from the princess!" Knotgrass demanded.

"Yes, stay away!" Thistletwit added.

Maleficent then used her magic to toss aside the pixies fairies and they landed inside a chest.

"You three deserted Maleficent," Felicity scolded the pixies. "You deserve this."

"Yep, she's right." Aurelia nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Esabella added.

"Hmm... Mmm..." Maleficent hummed to herself as she examined Baby Aurora before she soon spoke again. "Listen well, all of you. The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her." she then said.

"That's a lovely gift." Queen Lelia approved.

"Don't do this." Stefan whispered protectively.

Esabella glanced over while Aurelia waited to see what would happen. There had to be more than just that considering Maleficent was The Mistress of all Evil no matter what universe this was supposed to be.

"That's it?" Felicity asked Maleficent.

"Just a moment, dear~," Maleficent smirked as she saw a spindle on a spinning wheel in the background. "But before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death!" she soon said as she sounded more like her evil self. "A sleep from which she will never awaken!"

"Maleficent, please don't do this, I'm begging you." Stefan begged as he began to worry along with his loyal subjects.

"I like you begging," Maleficent grinned darkly. "Do it again."

"I-I beg of you." Stefan told her.

"Alright..." Maleficent smirked before she thought of one condition. "The princess can be woken from her death sleep, but only by true love's kiss. This curse will last 'til the end of time! No power on Earth can change it!" she then proclaimed.

"Maleficent!" Aurelia frowned.

"Like you expected anything different from her?" Esabella asked Aurelia. "You mess with a weasel, you're gonna get scratched."

"I was just hoping she wouldn't be evil and maybe we could be her friend until we made it back home." Aurelia said softly, feeling guilty.

Esabella tutted and shook her head. "Let's go, Mal." she then decided.

"Very well, my dears," Maleficent smirked before she disappeared with them in a beam of green flames. "You catch on quick~"

Maleficent and the others soon left the castle, making their way back to where they were staying.

 _'I'm really starting to regret of what I did.'_ Aurelia thought to herself.

* * *

"King Stefan ordered his men to seize every spinning wheel in the kingdom," The narrator soon said as the same thing happened like it did when Maleficent cursed Aurora in the other timeline. "The wheels were broken and burned, that they might never be used, and thrown into the deepest dungeon in the castle. Secretly, he entrusted the safety of the child to the magic of the pixies, who would take her to a remote hideaway for 16 years and a day."

Stefan soon carried his daughter in his arms before giving her up to the pixies since it would be for the princess's own good.

"Stefan shut himself behind the walls of his castle while his soldiers rode far and wide to hunt Maleficent down, but she made walls of her own, that the Moors might never again suffer the touch of any human." The narrator continued.

Maleficent soon used her magic to grow massive thorned trees surrounding the Moors with some of Felicity's help as something began to influence her to become evil.

"And she reveled in the sorrow that her curse had brought," The narrator continued as it was time for Aurora to live far away right now. "The fairies began their charge to raise Aurora in a snug little cottage in the woods."

Aurelia looked around and she soon went to sneak out of the Moors.

"Where are you going?" Chip's voice asked, startling her and making her look over to see him. "Because I wanna go too."

"My magic isn't strong enough to send us back home and forget about this ever happening... I was going to get away from Maleficent for a while..." Aurelia said softly so not to get the evil woman's attention. "Like Felicity's mother and uncle did with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"But if she catches you, she won't trust you." Chip said.

"I know, but I thought for sure that we would become her friend and that she wouldn't be evil." Aurelia replied.

"Well, this might be crazy, but I don't think she's all the way evil," Chip said. "Now, Stefan, he is the one that's evil for what he did to her."

"You really think so?" Aurelia asked.

"Think about it," Chip said softly. "They were good friends... She was probably even in love with him... But he took her wings and he became king... He sort of betrayed her and hurt her."

"It hurts when someone you really love and trust betrays you like that," Aurelia replied. "Especially your best friend."

"Tell me about it..." Chip sighed as he thought that way about Felicity.

"I'll do my best to try and stay out of Maleficent's sight while you stay here and try and keep Felicity the way she was before this adventure." Aurelia told him.

"...All right," Chip replied. "I certainly hope I do... I've known this girl for a long time... She was my best friend... Then she became my girlfriend... And now... I hope we can start a life together."

"That's so romantic, Chip," Aurelia smiled. "I hope for the best for you both."

Chip smiled back before they split up and Aurelia went to catch up with Knotgrass, Thistletwit, and Flittle.

 _'I hope they won't react too badly when I come over.'_ Aurelia thought to herself.

The pixies were soon coming closer to the cottage until they heard a twig snap.

"Who's that?" Knotgrass asked protectively. "Who's there?"

Aurelia soon stepped out to see the pixies.

"It's that girl who was with Maleficent." Flittle glared.

"We should turn you into a toad for what your mistress did to this poor baby." Thistletwit added.

"Please, listen to me," Aurelia said as she put her hands up. "I won't hurt you."

The three pixies looked at each other before looking over at her.

"I'm rebelling against Maleficent," Aurelia explained to them. "I'm so sorry that she cursed the princess and I can't change that. I feel really bad about what happened, but I'll stay with you... Almost like an apprentice. I know I don't seem like it to you, in fact, I haven't earned my wings yet, but if you let me come with you, I won't bring any more harm to Princess Aurora."

"Hmm... Well, alright." Knotgrass nodded.

"We could use all the help we can get." Thistlewit said.

"You're sure?" Aurelia asked.

"You can come with us, but we'll be watching you," Flittle replied. "I just hope you don't end up tricking us. We don't like using our powers for violence."

"I know what you mean." Aurelia said softly as they walked off together to get to the woods.

* * *

They soon ended up at a cottage.

 _'Well, this is it.'_ Aurelia thought to herself.

"Oh, no! Is this it?" Knotgrass asked once they got there.

"Looks dreadful." Flittle commented.

"Come on." Knotgrass then told the other two.

Aurroa was then carried in her basket as the pixies flew her over to the cottage, though she was a bit heavier than they had expected.

"Oh, we need a smaller--" Thistletwit groaned, nearly dropping Aurora.

Aurelia gasped and she soon quickly caught Aurora before she would hit the ground and get hurt. "Whew! That was close," The teenage fairy sighed before facing the three pixies. "You don't need Aurora to be smaller, you three need to be bigger."

"No, what we need is a proper disguise." Knotgrass replied as Aurelia kept a hold of Aurora for them.

"What do you mean?" Flittle asked.

"Well, we have to blend in, don't we?" Knotgrass replied. "I also think the dear might be right. We have to be big enough to look after this baby. So, gather around, ladies. Get ready. One, two, three, grow!" she then signaled.

The three pixies then began to spin and they suddenly turned into human-like forms.

"Hey, not bad." Aurelia chuckled at them.

"Why thank you, my dear." Knotgrass said.

"Now just for your disguises," Aurelia replied. "Um... Perhaps you could be Aurora's adoptive aunts."

"...Yes, that might work out just fine," Knotgrass nodded thoughtfully. "That's very nice. Now, there will be no questions asked. We are no longer fairies. We are three peasant women raising our orphan child in the woods." she then added.

"And as for me?" Aurelia asked them.

"You will be our young ward." Knotgrass decided.

Aurelia then nodded as that sounded good enough.

"Yes." Thistletwit added.

"So, uh... No more flying." Knotgrass began.

"No flying?" Thistletwit then gasped.

"No, no, and no magic." Knotgrass replied.

"No magic?" Thistletwit then asked in shock.

"Yes, you heard." Knotgrass nodded as they went over to the cottage.

"Well, they at least seem like they'll be good guardians." Aurelia said to Aurora in her arms.

"It's in the middle of nowhere." Flittle sighed as they explored the inside of the cottage.

"At least no one will find us here." Thistletwit remarked.

Baby Aurora soon bunched a little and began to cry.

"Come on, let's get you inside, please don't cry." Aurelia said softly to the baby girl. She began to do her best to try and keep Baby Aurora from crying and when night time came, the three now pixie, humans and Aurelia were fast asleep in the cottage with Aurora in her rocker.

"There you are. Why are you always hiding?" Thistletwit asked Baby Aurora as she came to pick up the baby girl. "Come on. There you go."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and shook her head as she began to help out the pixies. Diaval was shown and he was soon flying back over to Maleficent to tell her of what was going on.

* * *

Later that night, the pixies were now fast asleep and where so was Aurelia, not knowing Maleficent and the others came over to the cottage and looked through one of the windows. Felicity began to look evil which made Esabella look proud, but Chip looked scared and concerned.

"Hmm... It's so ugly, you could almost feel sorry for it." Maleficent remarked as she took a look at the baby girl.

Baby Aurora smiled at Maleficent. Maleficent stared at her and soon snarled, trying to look as frightening as possible. Baby Aurora frowned briefly before smiling again, so happy and carefree.

"I hate you," Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the baby princess. "Beasty."

"So, are we really going to leave her in the hands of those three?" Chip asked while pointing to the three sleeping pixies. "Because I don't think they've ever raised a human child before."

"I would take her myself if I had the chance," Maleficent replied mysteriously. "I once had a child."

"...Wait, what?" Chip's eyes widened.

Maleficent soon turned away suddenly and decided to get going, leaving Baby Aurora on her own.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Chip asked.

"Oui, I believe that she did." Felicity nodded.

"The fairies were perhaps unequal to their task." The narrator narrated as Maleficent left the cottage.

Baby Aurora soon cried as the pixies tried to look after her, but they weren't very good at it.

"Why is she crying?" Flittle wondered.

"I think she might be hungry." Thistletwit guessed.

"Then feed her!" Knotgrass glared as they worked outside of the cottage.

* * *

Diaval and Felicity were shown to be spying on them in their bord and bat forms.

"Hungry baby~" Thistetwit cooed as Flittle took out some carrots and radishes.

"There you are. There you go." Flittle told the baby, giving her the vegetables.

Diaval and Felicity shook their heads in disbelief.

"It's going to starve with those three looking after it!" Maleficent complained in frustration as she covered her ears.

"Oh, give me those!" Aurelia told the pixies firmly as she took the vegetables.

"No magic, dear." Knotgrass reminded.

"I don't need magic to do this..." Aurelia said as she took a spoon and began to mash the vegetables to turn them into mushed baby food and she soon mixed them up a bit and held out the spoon for Baby Auroa. "Here you go... I bet you want this, huh?"

Baby Aurora sniffled and she soon began to eat the mushed food and stopped crying. Diaval and Felicity soon looked relieved that Aurelia fed Baby Aurora at least that helped stop her from crying. The pixies also looked relieved. Aurelia smiled as she fed Baby Aurora easily, being a much better babysitter than the older fairies.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had gone straight to sleep after a long day of chores and looking after the baby princess.

 _'Today was a bit of a challenge, but still, I'm glad I helped out today with Aurora.'_ Aurelia thought to herself as she got some sleep.

Diaval and Felicity flew over to check on how the baby was doing.

"It tickles..." Thistletwit giggled as she was tickled by the butterflies in her sleep.

Baby Aurora soon woke up again and began to cry again eventually. Felicity soon gave a flower to Baby Aurora as she cried and soon stopped at the sight of the flower. Diaval soon came beside the rocker and decided to help rock the baby back to sleep once she had stopped crying.

 _'Looks like Aurelia will need some help raising this baby since the pixies don't seem to be very good at raising a human child.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

* * *

The next day soon came as Knotgrass and Thistlewit were playing a game. Aurelia kept an eye on Aurora as the two pixies played their game together.

Knotgrass was about to make a move until her hand was suddenly grabbed by Flittle. "What?" she then asked the green fairy.

"You're cheating." Flittle glared at her.

"I saw that!" Thistletwit added.

"We're starting again." Flittle glared as she moved the pieces around the board as Aurelia babysat for them.

"Suit yourself." Knotgrass shrugged as they moved the pieces.

"Greedy, bloated goat!" Flittle spat out before she and Thistletwit laughed at that.

Aurelia rolled her eyes in the background.

As Knotgrass went to start their game again, water suddenly started dripping from the ceiling onto her. "Stop doing that." she then glared.

"I'm not doing anything." Flittle said innocently.

"Well, someone is." Knotgrass replied before glaring at the other fairy.

"It's not me," Thistletwit shrugged before looking at Aurelia. "Dear, are you using magic?"

"No, ma'am." Aurelia replied.

"You two are having a go at me, and I will not tolerate--" Knotgrass glared at the other two fairies before water suddenly dripped on her head again. "Stop it!"

"Hey, guys, is the roof leaking or something?" Aurelia asked as she walked in.

"Believe me, it's not the roof." Knotgrass said with a glare at Thistletwit in accusatory.

"But then how can it be--" Aurelia asked before water dripped on Knotgrass's head again.

Flittle and Thistletwit looked at Knotgrass for a moment, then the red fairy sat back down and suddenly, it poured water down all over her and soon, the whole cottage began to flood with water from nowhere.

"Why..." Flittle whispered.

"No! Oh!" Knotgrass glared at her. "This is all your fault!"

"Is it raining outside?" Aurelia wondered as she went to look out the window to see what was going on.

* * *

Maleficent smirked as she was shown to be playing a prank on the pixies for her own amusement. Felicity and Esabella both began to start laughing as the prank was funny. Diaval and Chip both looked unamused as that was also kinda mean.

"Oh, come on," Maleficent told them. "That's funny."

Diaval and Chip just shook their heads in disapproval.

* * *

"As the days went on, Stefan darkened, further consumed by paranoia and vengeance." The narrator informed.

Stefan soon ordered his men to storm the Moors and they began to launch fireballs at the thorned trees.

"Burn it all down!" The General commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers replied.

"Flame! Release!" The General then ordered.

The fireballs were soon launched into the thorned trees which began to burn as the soldiers cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, this did not go unnoticed by Maleficent.

"Time for a little dark magic." Esabella smirked at herself.

Maleficent began to make the thorned trees that were burned move so then they could strike back at the soldiers.

 _'This shall be fun.'_ Esabella thought to herself.

The dark magic soon made the thorned trees grow bigger and stronger. The soldiers soon noticed this and began to retreat.

"Fraidy cats." Esabella smirked.

"You have such potential for darkness, child," Maleficent said to Felicity. "You remind me of what I could've been when I was your age."

"No, Felicity is sweet and kind and gentle," Chip said emotionally. "She's my best friend... She's my true love... She wouldn't do this."

"Not normally no, but it's almost as though she's been placed under some sort of _enchantment_." Esabella smirked innocently.

"How oddly specific." Chip glared slightly.

Felicity and Maleficent both laughed as the soldiers ran for their lives away from the wall of thorns. Esabella just kept watching with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the palace, Stefan was anything but a happy king. "You failed me." he told them sharply.

"The wall cannot be burned," The Captain of the Guard replied. "It is indestructible."

Stefan soon walked over to his captain and suddenly struck him in the face. "Nothing is indestructible!" he then snarled. "Not the wall! Not Maleficent! Not those brats she's saddled herself with! Not even her curse!" he then took out his knife and stabbed at the table in anger until he then realized something about the knife... It was made of iron... This gave him a new idea. "Bring me the iron workers." he soon demanded.

* * *

The next day it was a sunny day as everyone was out doing their own thing. The pixies decided to have a picnic since the day was lovely enough for one. Felicity held out her usual parasol to block from the sunshine since it was too much for her, but luckily, that was normal for her, so Chip wasn't too concerned.

"Do you know what this is, Aurora?" Aurelia smiled as she bonded with the girl who was now around the age of 5 as she put her hands together and showed a yellow-colored winged insect.

"Flutterby." Aurora said.

"That's right, a butterfly," Aurelia nodded before holding it out to her. "They're very beautiful bugs."

The butterfly began to fly off, causing Aurora to go after the beautiful bug.

"Aw... So cute." Aurelia smiled.

Maleficent rested against a tree as she saw what was happening and soon began to use her magic to cause more mischief for the pixies.

Flittle's hair was then suddenly pulled on from Maleficent's magic. "Ow!" she then glared, looking at Thistletwit and began to pull on her hair in return.

"Ow!" Thistletwit glared as she pulled on Flittle's hair next.

Maleficent then used her magic to throw Knotgrass's hat off her head.

"You!" Knotgrass glared as she soon began to hit Flittle and Thistletwit and the three began to fight like a bunch of children.

"Oh, will you grow up?!" Aurelia glared as she went to separate the pixies, turning away from Aurora then. "Honestly! You're all acting childish!"

"But they started it!" Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit told her while pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it!" Aurelia crossed her arms firmly. "I am ending it! This can't be good for Aurora!"

Aurora continued to chase after the butterfly and was unknowingly coming towards the cliff at the end.

Maleficent soon looked over coldly as she noticed something. "Oh, look. The little beast is about to fall off the cliff." she then said.

Aurora was indeed about to fall while Aurelia and the pixies were too busy to notice and the girl yelped as she went over the edge. Maleficent then used her magic and had some branches catch Aurora before she would fall and then die as she kept trying to catch the butterfly.

"Well... That wasn't very evil..." Esabella remarked.

"Whew." Chip sighed out of relief.

Diaval, Felicity, Chip, and Esabella soon looked at Maleficent once Aurora was back on safe ground.

"What?" Maleficent shrugged at them in defense before she went back to lying down and relaxing.

"Hmm..." Esabella paused to herself as she muttered. "I suppose Mother made slight miscalculations about being among this Maleficent."

Maleficent took out a tiny item that looked like a dragon's foot holding an orb that nearly looked like her infamous scepter and lightly shook it as it sounded like a baby's rattle as she thought about something... Or rather, someone.

* * *

A while later, they were now in the forest as Maleficent used her magic to heal a tree, not knowing that Aurora was behind her.

"Mal certainly should bond with her mother more." Esabella smirked.

"What is with you?" Chip glared.

"Whatever do you mean?" Esabella shrugged.

"...You're up to some--" Chip glared before he glanced over and saw someone coming and looked wide-eyed once he saw who it was.

"Hello." Aurora smiled once she came up to Maleficent who soon turned around to see her.

"...Go away." Maleficent firmly said.

Aurora smiled at Maleficent and took a step towards her.

"Go. Go away." Maleficent demanded.

Aurora soon put her arms around Maleficent and held onto the woman.

"I don't like children." Maleficent glared firmly.

"Up. Up." Aurora smiled innocently.

Reluctantly, Maleficent picked Aurora up in her arms just to get it over with. Aurora soon began to feel Maleficent's horns as she seemed fascinated by them, even if she was only young before feeling the feathers on Maleficent's dress.

"Aurora? Aurora?" Aurelia's voice called out as she was looking for the little girl.

"Mm..." Maleficent said before she soon set Aurora back down on the ground. "Go along. Go, go, go."

Aurora soon turned around and walked away into the woods.

Aurelia looked panicked as she looked around before looking over with a relieved smile. "Oh, thank goodness," she then said. "Aurora, where were you?"

"'Way..." Aurora shrugged innocently before coming to go with Aurelia.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt." Aurelia whispered to herself as she went to bring Aurora back to the cottage.

"What was that about?" Esabella asked Maleficent.

"I have no idea, but think nothing of it," Maleficent replied. "I'll make sure that it never happens again."

"Well, that's good." Esabella said.

 _'I have a good feeling that Maleficent will start of let love back into her life.'_ Chip thought to himself.

"As Maleficent had said, Aurora did grow in grace and beauty." The narrator soon said as Diaval soon flew over to Aurora's window as the girl was a bit older now.

Aurora smiled as she saw Diaval from the window and hopped off of her bed and soon went to stroke his feathers. "Pretty bird." she then told him.

"Far away from the lofty palace that she remembered not..." The narrator continued as the years passed by. "And as the seasons changed and the flowers grew, so did she."

* * *

Aurora was then shown to be the same age as Esabella, Felicity, Chip, and Aurelia.

"However, her best friend, big sister figure, and #1 babysitter... Did not change." The narrator added as Aurelia stayed the same over the years.

"This must be part of the spell, even though we have gone into an alternate universe, we won't age." Aurelia said to herself.

"Do you really think so?" The narrator nearly deadpanned.

"Hey! I've never had a real adventure before, cut me some slack." Aurelia shrugged in defense.

"I'm not saying anything~" The narrator then teased.

* * *

One night soon came and Aurora was looking ready to leave the cottage.

"Going somewhere?" Aurelia asked Aurora.

"Just for a nightly stroll." Aurora smiled at her.

"Mind if I come with you? It'll give me a break from your aunts." Aurelia said.

"Okay," Aurora smiled. "I like hanging out with you anyway."

"Likewise." Aurelia smiled back as they went to walk into the forest together.

And as they walked into the forest, they kept going further in until they were faced with the wall of thorns. They were then given some company who romped through the snow. It was a little deer who soon came up to them.

"Oh... You remind me of a story I was once told about... Bambi..." Aurelia said once they saw the young deer.

Maleficent began to watch the girls as the deer ate from the palm of Aurora's hand since she was kind and gentle.

"That's it. There you go." Aurora said softly as she fed the deer until he decided he was done eating.

"She wondered at the world about her, and at what lay beyond the fearsome wall of thorns." The narrator soon narrated as Maleficent watched Aurora.

"It always amazes me of how big this wall of thorns is." Aurelia smiled as she walked beside Aurora.

"I know what you mean." Aurora had to agree after they said goodbye to the young deer.

Maleficent and Diaval, in his human form, watched the girls from the distance, though mostly Aurora of course.

"Hm. Curious little beasty, isn't she?" Esabella asked Maleficent.

"Indeed." Maleficent nodded in agreement.

"We have more company." Felicity said as she smelled blood from others that were coming.

"No doubt from the king's soldiers." Chip said.

"It would appear so." Felicity told her boyfriend.

"But she was not the only one who wished to get through." The narrator soon narrated.

* * *

Stefan's soldiers were soon shown trying to take down the wall of thorns when they saw Aurora and Aurelia both standing by the wall.

"Shh..." One soldier shushed the other as they quietly looked over to see the two girls with their backs turned. "Look. Is that her? Is that Maleficent?"

"I don't know and there's two of them." The other soldier replied.

As the two soldiers made their way slowly towards Aurora and Aurelia, Maleficent turned to Diaval.

"Bring them to me." The evil fairy demanded.

Diaval nodded as Maleficent then magicked him into a wolf instead of his usual bird form.

"Just two servant girls." The other soldier said once they saw that neither of them was Maleficent.

The howl of a wolf was soon heard which concerned the soldiers. The soldiers all looked around and they brought out their swords and tried to calm down their horses in the meantime. Maleficent soon used magic to put Aurora to sleep and soon began to float the girl back over towards her from behind the thorns.

"This should be interesting." Esabella said hopefully.

The soldiers soon saw a fearsome black wolf who snarled at them who was Diaval and soon ran towards them. The soldiers backed up and went to run away from Diaval before they were faced by Maleficent's figure right in front of them now.

"Oh, you men are in big trouble." Felicity smirked.

"Couldn't agree more." Chip said.

The soldiers looked trapped as they were surrounded by a wolf and Maleficent with no way out. Diaval soon barked at them as the men looked around to escape, though it looked nearly impossible. Maleficent soon made green magic appear in the palms of her hands and began to make the soldiers levitate in the air and she scattered them around with her magic and made them hit each other and get hurt, making her smile at their misfortune.

"This is fun." Esbella smirked.

"Oui, oui, mon ami." Felicity smirked back.

"Felicity!" Chip cried out.

"Whaaat?" Felicity whined.

"You're acting like Mal before The Cotilion!" Chip frowned.

Felicity glanced at him before she just shrugged nonchalantly and even used some of her own magic to help play with Maleficent. The magic soon made Maleficent and Felicity grin as they sent the soldiers flying against the trees and they soon fell from the trees and landed hard on the snowy grounds.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Esabella smirked.

Aurelia saw everything that happened as she stayed by Aurora's side even if she was asleep and floating. 

"Aurelia doesn't seem to be fighting this..." Chip said as he watched the blonde girl.

"Hmm..." Maleficent pondered as she came over to the soldiers' helmets and held out her hand on one before wincing as she realized that it was made out of iron.

Diaval soon came over to Maleficent and was soon changed back into his human form and stood up in disgust. "How could you do that to me?" he then complained to her.

"You said anything I need." Maleficent reminded.

"Yeah, but not a dog." Diaval scoffed.

"It was a wolf, not a dog." Maleficient clarified.

"You were good looking as a wolf." Felicity added snarkily.

"It's the same thing and I did not!" Diaval complained as they walked off together. "They're dirty, vicious, and they hunt birds."

"Then next time, maybe she'll change you into a worm." Esabella said.

"Agreed." Maleficent nodded.

"Well, I'll be a mealy worm, gladly," Diaval scoffed. "Anything but a filthy, stinking--"

Maleficent then suddenly turned Diaval back into his bird form.

"Maybe that'll settle you down." Esabella smirked at the bird.

Diaval glared at her slightly.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Maleficent pondered as she examined Aurora's floating, sleeping body, and soon took the girl over to the Moors.

Aurelia felt nervous about going back there, but she quickly followed behind as Maleficent took Aurora away just like that.

 _'What is she up to?'_ Esabella thought to herself.

'I have a good feeling about this.' Chip thought to himself.

* * *

Maleficent soon hid behind a tree and soon used her magic to wake up Aurora. Aurora gently fell to the ground before her eyes flashed open as she was somewhere far away from home.

"Good. You're not hurt." Aurelia said to Aurora calmly.

"Aurelia, are we where I think we are?" Aurora smiled.

"Depends, do you think we're behind the thorns that's not too far away from the cottage?" Aurelia countered.

Aurora nodded with a smile.

"Then yes." Aurelia smiled back.

"This sounds like a lot of fun!" Aurora beamed as she hugged Aurelia.

"I'm sure it'll be interesting for you." Aurelia said softly.

The creatures of the Moors were soon shown and came out to see Aurora before they began to fly off, feeling scared all of a sudden.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." Aurelia smiled at the creatures of the Moors.

Aurora tilted her head before she looked to the trees and felt like she saw something. "I know you're there. Don't be afraid." she then said to the figure.

"I am not afraid." Maleficent chuckled.

"Then come out." Aurora lightly demanded.

"Then you'll be afraid." Maleficent retorted.

"No, we won't." Aurora reassured.

"Hm..." Maleficent paused before she soon stepped out of her hiding place and went to face Aurora and Aurelia.

"I know who you are." Aurora told Maleficent once she saw her.

"You do?" Maleficent asked her.

"You're my fairy godmother." Aurora smiled.

"Huh?" Aurelia asked.

"What?" Maleficent added.

Felicity, Chip, and Esabella shared a look with each other off that reply.

"Fairy godmother," Aurora reminded as she smiled at the dark fairy. "You've been watching over me my whole life. I've always known you were close by." she then explained.

"...How?" Maleficent asked as she started walking towards Aurora.

"Your shadow, it's been following me ever since I was small," Aurora explained. "Wherever I went, your shadow was always with me."

Diaval soon went to fly towards Maleficent as Aurora then saw him.

"I remember you," Aurora smiled at the black bird. "Pretty bird."

"This is Diaval." Maleficent introduced.

Diaval cawed before bowing with his wings spread out. Maleficent soon turned Diaval into his human form as Aurelia stood in the background. Aurora stepped back, surprised, but she smiled as she was still calm.

"Hello, Aurora," Diaval smiled at the girl before he approached her and kissed the back of her hand as he came to see her up close. "I have known you since you were a little one."

Aurora beamed as she was so excited to be here. "It's everything I imagined it would be," she then said. "Oh, it's just so beautiful! I've always wanted to come--"

Maleficent then decided to put Aurora back to sleep.

"What'd you do that for?" Chip asked.

"She's seen too much." Maleficent replied after she cast her magic.

"You will allow her to come back to visit, right?" Chip asked.

"Yes." Maleficent nodded.

"I'll show you back to the cottage." Aurelia told Maleficent.

"...All right." Maleficent nodded.

The two soon walked off together with Aurora floating behind them.

"Maleficent is getting too soft," Esabella tutted to herself. "Mother was right... At least the Prime Maleficent was always evil and had no good in her heart, if she even had one to begin with."

"This is getting interesting." Felicity said.

"Boy, I'll say." Chip nodded in agreement.

Esabella just rolled her eyes in the background as she thought out loud to herself.

* * *

The creatures of the Moors soon came out of hiding once they saw that Aurora was being taken away by Maleficent's magic. The thorny walls also began to open up as Aurelia walked out easily, relieved from the thorns a bit.

"Oh, it's starting to snow." Aurelia realized.

"Indeed." Maleficent said.

"Snow seems nice." Aurelia smiled.

"It can be... Most of the time..." Maleficent replied as they traveled together.

Aurora was soon levitated back into her bed in the cottage once Maleficent stopped walking.

"Good night, Beasty..." Maleficent whispered once she sent Aurora to bed.

"Guess I better get going too," Aurelia said as she went to the cottage. "Good night."

"Good night, Aurelia." Maleficent replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Stefan sat in his chamber staring at Maleficent's wings which were kept in a glass cabinet. "You mock me. I know what you're doing. I know exactly what you're doing." he then grumbled.

One of the servants soon opened the door and stood by the doorway. "Sire? Your presence has been requested by the Queen." he then called to his superior.

"Leave me." Stefan glowered.

"Sire, she is not well," The servant frowned. "The nurses are fearful that she won't make it through the night."

"Shh... Can you not see we're having a conversation?" Stefan shushed.

The servant soon looked across the room, then shut the door to the chamber.

Stefan then stood up and walked over the glass cabinet. "When the curse fails, Maleficent will come for me," he then said to himself hopefully. "And on that day, I will be ready."

* * *

Back with Maleficent and the others, Esabella looked over to Felicity and Chip who were asleep and she soon went off to sneak away somewhere else.

Chip opened one eye as he saw her and went to try to follow after her. "Now what is she up to?" he then asked himself.

Esabella walked deeper and further into the forest as she took out a glowing rose from her dress pocket.

"That rose..." Chip whispered to himself. "It looks so familiar."

"Time to check in with Mother..." Esabella told herself as she plucked one of the glowing rose petals and dropped it into the water she stood in front of as she began to use her magic to contact her mother.

After a short while, the magic soon began to work as the water showed Esabella's mother in the reflection. Esabella smiled before frowning firmly as she turned her head, feeling that she heard something. Chip hid behind a tree to make sure he wouldn't be seen or heard.

"What is it, my child?" Circe asked as she appeared.

"I thought I heard something, but it was probably one of those ugly little animals," Esabella said before turning around and faced her mother's image in the water. "Anyway, I'm here for my report... This Maleficent has high potential for evil and she's even encountered Sleeping Beauty... But she doesn't seem to be as vicious and cruel as her Prime counterpart."

"Hmm... Well, the universe you are in is an alternate universe so it would make sense that Maleficent is not as vicious and cruel as the Prime counterpart." Circe said.

"But you will be happy to know that I placed a spell on Felicity." Esabella smirked.

Chip gasped as he overheard that, but tried his best to stay quiet as he listened in on the two.

"Interesting..." Circe smirked back at her daughter. "You were able to cast it without flaws?"

"Yes, and no one really suspects anything yet, except for maybe that teapot's son," Esabella replied. "Though I was able to corrupt her like you did with her father during Prince Beast's enchantment before he met Belle and those adventurers."

"I'm really impressed, my little enchantress," Circe approved. "Maybe that'll work out after all if Felicity stays evil and rebels against her family when you return after your adventure is over."

"Yes and best of all, she hasn't gone looking for the final fairy trapped as a gem." Esabella smiled.

"What?" Chip whispered to himself with a glare.

"Speaking of which... Do you plan to do the same to Aurelia?" Circe asked her daughter.

"That, I am thinking about as well, especially since Aurelia is nothing like her Aunt Nettle," Esabella replied. "She's become quite a nuisance to me, especially since she left us to look after Sleeping Beauty with this world's Three Good Fairies... Who are really terrible caretakers by the way."

"Really? Well, it would have made it easier if Aurelia hadn't helped them." Circe said.

"Oh, I agree." Esabella nodded.

"You're becoming a wonderful little Enchantress," Circe said in approval. "I'm sure The Queen of Darkness is smiling from afar in her ancient world wherever she is right now."

"Will I get to meet her?" Esabella smirked.

"If all goes well in the end, of course," Circe nodded. "I'm sure she'll be excited... Especially for what she has planned for the mute dwarf's son and The Evil Queen's daughter in a land far different from The Disney Kingdom."

"Excellent." Esabella smirked.

"So she is responsible for what happened to Felicity." Chip whispered to himself.

Esabella turned her head again.

"I must go now, my dear, but congratulations on your best efforts." Circe told her daughter.

"Thank you, Mother," Esabella said as she bowed her head. "I'll keep doing what I must do so that we can all be happy, even if we have to wipe away the other Descendants of Disney in the progress. We failed with the others, but we might still have a chance, especially with the rate that Felicity is going."

"Yes and this will show that true love won't save the day this time." Circe smirked.

Chip narrowed his eyes. "I knew I recognized her." he said to himself.

Esabella soon signed off from her mother before she shot a blast of magic, trapping Chip in a bubble. Chip yelped and struggled.

"Teacup..." Esabella smirked as she walked over and levitated him with the magic bubble, moving it with her hand. "So interesting to see you~"

"You're the daughter of Circe!" Chip glared. "When I free Felicity from your spell and team up with Aurelia, we'll be sure to find the last Good Fairy!"

"Oh, like you're going to free Felicity from my mother's enchantment?" Esabella smirked. "Please... She used the same enchantment on Maestro Forte which was what made him angry and jealous of Belle all those years ago during the first Christmas celebration in 10 years in your home."

"I will save her and stop you," Chip glared. "Good always wins."

"Yes, how very boring, especially for the child of a villain," Esabella rolled her eyes. "This spell came from another reality... A reality that no one knows about... A different enchanted forest with different characters or friends your girlfriend's mother and her friend had met... No one can save her... Not even 'twoo wuv'." she then added mockingly.

"Evil never wins which is why in the end that I am positive that King Stefan will lose." Chip glared.

"The good King Stefan who wanted to protect his daughter?" Esabella smirked.

"This King Stefan is not good," Chip narrowed his eyes. "He's a terrible man... He took Maleficent's wings away."

"Yes, how dare he steal from a villainess who deserves to not have a happy ending... Isn't that right?" Esabella taunted. "You heroes are all alike, I swear."

"That's not true!" Chip glared. "I swear somehow, someway, I will foil your plan with help from Felicity and Aurelia!"

"Oh, yeah? And how are you going to do that? Help from a Pokemon?" Esabella smirked.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, either way you'll be stopped," Chip glared. "Who even is this Queen of Darkness anyway?"

"I bet you'd like to know." Esabella chuckled.

"Yes, I would!" Chip demanded.

"Too bad that I'm not gonna tell you or who the other Queens of Darkness are," Esabella smirked. "I should enchant you into a teacup and maybe stomp on you and shatter you like what should've happened when my mother cursed you and your family and Prince Adam."

They soon heard something moving in the forest behind Esabella.

"I don't know what that is, but I better get out of here," Esabella said as she narrowed her eyes at the bushes before smirking at Chip. "Good luck trying to be the hero of this adventure, Teacup."

"Don't call me that!" Chip complained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Esabella smirked as she walked off.

Chip soon heard whatever it was moving in the forest coming towards him. He braced himself as he tried to keep calm and took some deep breaths, preparing for whoever or whatever it was. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as Esabella, The Enchantress, or even Maleficent herself. Soon enough, something came out and freed Chip from the bubble as he landed on the ground, he looked to see that it was a wild Pokemon.

* * *

"Who are you?" he then asked once he saw the Pokemon.

The Pokemon stepped out a little, resembling a bit of a green-colored chimp, brown tail and ears, and orange limbs and snout.

"Hi there, little guy," Chip said to the Pokemon as he sat on his knees, trying to be calm and gentle. "My name's Chip. What's your name?"

"Grookey." The Pokemon spoke to him.

"Well, thank you Grookey for helping me out of that bubble." Chip smiled.

"You're welcome." Grookey smiled back.

"You're by yourself out here, huh?" Chip guessed.

"I don't have much of a family anymore." Grookey frowned.

Chip frowned back and soon patted Grookey on the head. "Maybe you can hang around me for a little while," he then suggested. "I've seen a lot of Pokemon like you around, especially around my girlfriend and her cousins, but I've never had my own before."

Grookey soon went up to Chip and nuzzled up to him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chip smiled.

"Where are we going now?" Grookey asked before Chip yawned.

"Probably back to sleep," Chip replied. "Oh, Grookey, it's been a little crazy for me and my future wife lately."

"I hope that I can be apart of your family." Grookey then said.

"I'll make sure of it." Chip smiled as he picked up Grookey and went to take him back to where he, Felicity, and Esabella slept while Maleficent slept in her own private space.

Once they arrived where Felicity and Esabella were sleeping, Chip and Grookey began to get some sleep. Esabella glanced over as she narrowed her eyes, but she kept sleeping through the night until the next morning came.


	5. Chapter 5

Once it was morning, Chip introduced Grookey to Felicity.

"Hello." Grookey greeted Felicity.

"...Hello?" Felicity blinked.

"This is Grookey," Chip smiled. "I found him and I think I'm gonna keep him."

"Well... He is a bit cute..." Felicity had to admit. "Nice to meet you, Grookey. I don't think I've ever met a Pokemon like you before."

"I'm from the Galar region." Grookey smiled.

"That must be pretty far." Felicity said.

"Oh, it is." Grookey smiled.

"Well... Good to meet you, Grookey." Felicity said to the monkey-like Pokemon.

"Are you the future wife?" Grookey asked as Chip suddenly blushed.

"That is going to be my new life, yes," Felicity smirked as she glanced at Chip. "Eventually of course... Maybe after our friends get married first."

"Right." Chip smiled before he suddenly felt Grookey getting him closer to Felicity.

Grookey gave a playful wink before going behind Chip covering his own eyes so the monkey-like Pokemon wouldn't watch them kiss.

"Chip... You okay?" Felicity asked.

"I just want to know if... You're okay..." Chip said to her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You've been acting really different lately."

"You mean having fun?" Felicity asked. "I've been having fun and I wish you would do the same."

"But Felicity this isn't the you I fell in love with." Chip told her. "And it's because Esabella cast a spell on you, making you evil."

"I think I would know if I had a spell cast on me," Felicity replied. "What could Esabella do to hurt me?"

"She's the Enchantress's daughter," Chip told her. "The Enchantress who cursed The Master before Belle, your mom, aunt, and uncle came to the castle to help break the spell. She cursed your father too to make him a villain when he wasn't as bad as he once was during the Christmas celebration."

Felicity gave him a look.

"And if you don't believe me... Maybe you'll believe this..." Chip told her before he decided to give her a kiss to bring Felicity back to normal.

And where the kiss worked as it was true love's kiss as Felicity was back to normal. A rainbow blast soon shot through the Moors after the kiss.

"Felicity... How do you feel?" Chip asked.

"Useless and vulnerable as usual..." Felicity said softly.

"Aw, Felicity... You were never useless or vulnerable to me," Chip said to her. "You've done a lot of great things."

"Yeah, I know," Felicity said before she looked out into the world. "It's just that sometimes I think I was meant to be different."

"How so?" Grookey asked.

"I'm not as brave, strong, or adventurous as others around me," Felicity said softly as she sat down and hugged her knees as she looked up at the moon. "There is one brave person I want to be just like who I wish I could be more like... It feels impossible."

"Who's that?" Grookey soon asked.

"Her mother." Chip said knowingly.

"Mother is so brave and daring," Felicity sighed. "Especially in the stories I've heard about her before she came back home to stay. She says I'm brave and helpful in my own way... That's easy for her to say, she's not scared of anything... I'm scared of most things."

"Maybe, but still she's right; you're brave and helpful in your own way." Chip smiled as he knelt down to Felicity.

"And that means you don't have to be brave all the time." Grookey said.

"Mother is..." Felicity said softly.

"Well, I've seen your mother be scared plenty of times," Chip replied. "Especially if something happens to you."

"She does?" Felicity asked.

"She gets scared that she might lose you..." Chip said. "I'm sure she's told you that before."

"...Sometimes," Felicity slowly nodded. "I just felt so... Brave and confident for once, but I didn't ever want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but I think that was only because of the spell not because you were brave and confident on your own," Grookey said. "So if you think about it, that was kind of like cheating in life."

"You're very perceptive for a Pokemon..." Felicity commented.

"Why, thank you." Grookey smiled with a bow and a funny face.

"And funny." Felicity giggled.

"I try." Grookey smirked.

"Feel better, Flick?" Chip smiled softly.

"A little bit," Felicity smiled back before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're such a sweetheart~"

"I try my best." Chip smiled back.

"I think I'm gonna like staying with you two." Grookey smiled.

"Oh, by the way; Felicity, do you remember those two gemstones you found?" Chip asked.

"Yeah?" Felicity nodded.

"They could be very important," Chip told her. "And hopefully you find another one that's blue."

"They do seem important," Felicity agreed. "Especially since I found something inside of one before my brain was shutdown."

"Let me guess; they were fairies, right?" Chip asked.

"Oui. Oui." Felicity nodded. 

"And Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are missing someone near and dear to them," Chip said to himself as he got wide-eyed. "Flick, I think I know what happened to the younger fairies."

"Me too, Chip," Felicity nodded. "I'm hoping once I find the final gemstone, then I can help save them all and bring them back to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"But the question is where will we find the last fairy?" Chip asked.

"Maybe near the end after we're done helping Maleficent." Felicity guessed hopefully.

"Then we'll keep going until then," Chip nodded. "Then hopefully we can help The Three Good Fairies."

"I sure wish they were here instead of Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistletwit." Felicity sighed.

"Yeah, I've seen those three; they are not good guardians." Grookey said.

"They have never watched over a human before." Chip said.

"I don't think the Three Good Fairies have either, but they did fine with our Aurora." Felicity remarked.

"...Well, yes, and they also had Atticus and your mom, but I understand," Chip nodded. "Hopefully it gets easier later."

"I sure hope so." Felicity nodded back.

* * *

Sometime soon passed and Aurora had come back over to bond more with Maleficent. Maleficent sat with Aurora by the lake in the Moors as they watched the creatures fly around in awe.

"They're so beautiful." Aurora smiled.

The water fairies are seen continuing to dance on the water and where Maleficent seemed to enjoy Aurora's company and where Aurelia was told in secret of what happened while she was gone. Maleficent and Diaval soon watched Aurora as she started having a mud fight with some of the creatures, when one of them accidentally hit Maleficent in the face with some mud. Diaval started laughing as Maleficent used her magic to cover his face in mud, making everyone laugh as she smiled.

"It's interesting to see Maleficent in this kind of light." Felicity remarked.

"I'll say," Chip agreed. "Who'd think she'd actually like being around a child?"

"Our Maleficent just seems to want Mal to take over for her or something," Felicity said with a sigh as she remembered when she first met Mal on The Isle of the Lost. "She doesn't see Mal as a daughter... Same with The Evil Queen or Cruella or even Jafar."

"Well, maybe she'll learn to love her daughter as a daughter." Grookey smiled.

"We can only hope." Aurelia said.

"She also seems to have... Parental experience... Or at least want some from what I've seen when she doesn't think I'm watching." Chip whispered to himself mysteriously.

"Good to know." Grookey said.

"Speaking of Maleficent, let us hope this Maleficent will take the curse off Aurora." Felicity said.

"You really think she might?" Grookey asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me... Only if she was the Maleficent I grew up with though." Felicity replied.

Grookey nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh, you guys," Aurelia smiled as she came to see them. "I've never seen Aurora so happy in all her life. Who knew that Maleficent would be so fun to hang around with?"

"This is the most fun we've seen out of her in a long time." Chip said.

"Oui, oui." Felicity nodded.

"So, when will we know when it's time to get Aurora and Aurelia back to the cottage?" Grookey asked.

"When Aurelia decides it's time," Chip replied. "Luckily she's very conscious about that sort of thing."

"What does that mean?" Grookey asked.

"That she's pretty responsible and careful about what she does and when," Felicity explained. "Aurelia's a very responsible girl."

"Ohh... Okay..." Grookey then nodded in understanding.

"Unlike Esabella." Chip muttered under his breath.

Before they knew it, Maleficent used her magic to put Aurora to sleep and carried her with her magic back to the cottage with Aurelia. Once inside the cottage, Maleficent put Aurora to bed as she used her magic to place the covers on the human girl. Chip and Felicity smiled at Maleficent's motherly touch, though it seemed to annoy Esabella.

"I'm about to do something I never thought I would do." Maleficent soon said to the teenagers.

"What is it?" Chip asked, though he had a strong feeling on what she was about to stay.

"Stand back, children," Maleficent advised before she told them. "I'm about to undo my dreaded curse on the poor unfortunate soul."

Chip, Felicity, and Aurelia smiled, happy to hear that while Esabella looked quite shocked as the four of them stepped back so then Maleficent could undo the curse.

 _'Her good side is shining through.'_ Chip thought to himself.

"I revoke my curse!" Maleficent soon chanted as she began to use her magic once she felt remorse about cursing Aurora. "Let it be no more! I revoke my curse! Let it be no more! Let it be no more!"

However, nothing seemed to happen which concerned the teenagers and it was just about to get worse.

 ** _"This curse will last 'til the end of time,"_ **A voice whispered to Maleficent. **_"No power on Earth can change it."_**

"Oh." The teenagers frowned in disappointment.

"I guess not even Maleficent can undo the curse." Felicity frowned.

"But maybe she can stop her curse from coming true." Aurelia smiled.

"I'll try to think of something then." Maleficent said to the teenagers.

"We understand," Aurelia replied. "Thank you for at least seeing the error of your ways."

"I've always had a soft spot for... Certain... Children." Maleficent said softly as she glanced down at the ground.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Aurelia yawned.

"That sounds good." Chip yawned back.

Maleficent nodded at them as she looked soft and emotional.

* * *

Felicity looked over and decided to go talk with Maleficent while Aurelia and Chip would go to sleep.

"Flick?" Chip called.

"You go to sleep," Felicity said to her boyfriend. "I'm gonna talk with Maleficent for a little bit."

"Okay, see you in the morning." Chip said.

Felicity nodded before going off. Chip then yawned and went to go straight to sleep.

"Maleficent..." Felicity called as she came to the dark fairy. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, dear," Maleficent said as she held onto something close to her heart. "Get some sleep. It's been a long day for everybody."

"Oui. It has," Felicity nodded before sees something Maleficent was holding close to her heart. "What's that?"

Maleficent glanced over and soon showed what she had.

"...I have noticed that before," Felicity said. "It looks like your scepter... Only small... As if it were designed for... For..."

"A baby." Maleficent finished for her softly as she shook the item as it rattled like a classic baby's toy.

"Did you have a baby once?" Felicity asked. "Or is it your scepter from when you were a baby?"

"Both actually..." Maleficent said.

"...So you _had_ a child?" Felicity asked. "Why haven't we see them?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss about it, but it's a long and complicated story," Maleficent replied with a deep sigh. "I met someone a very long time ago and soon, we started to mate together... Eventually, I hatched an egg and did everything I could to keep it safe and happy. Someone then came and feared what a life with my child would be like, seeing that a child of a villain would be as bad as the parent."

Felicity frowned as that sounded wrong and unfair.

"The person soon cast a spell and opened up a portal," Maleficent continued. "This group... Who wanted me to join them... Called the Queens of Darkness set out and they said they would help, but they didn't... I was powerless and soon, this wizard fought me and he had won... So he sent the egg away just as it was beginning to hatch... And I never saw my child or ever will again."

"That so unfair that they would do that," Felicity said. "I promise you that wherever your daughter is me, Chip, and Aurelia will find her with help from Esabella of course."

"Thank you, Felicity." Maleficent smiled.

"So, what was your daughter's name?" Felicity asked.

"I never had the chance to meet my child... Though I was always partial to maybe the name 'Lilith'." Maleficent replied.

"Then we'll find a way to find Lilith," Felicity promised. "You can depend on us."

Maleficent gave a small smile and soon suddenly hugged Felicity without another word.

"...I never imagined in my life that I would be sharing a hug with Maleficent... But I'm not fighting it." Felicity whispered to herself from in the hug.

After a while, they separated from the hug.

"Well, I better get some sleep," Maleficent said. "And you should do the same."

"I will," Felicity replied. "Good night, Maleficent."

"Good night, dear." Felicity nodded before she went to get some sleep that night.

* * *

Esabella glared from within the shadows as Felicity went to lie down next to Chip as Grookey was asleep beside Chip's feet. "This is bad," The young Enchantress glared. "If this keeps up the plan will fail."

"You can't give up, my dear..." Circe told her daughter in her head. "The Queen of Darkness is hoping this works out like we're planning."

"Yes, Mother, I know, but it feels impossible," Esabella narrowed her eyes as they flashed. "I was hoping that spell wouldn't break on that freak like it did."

"I guess we didn't count on the power of true love's kiss." Circe said.

"But there's no way Maleficent truly loves Aurora in this universe." Esabella smirked.

"What do you think, dear?" Circe asked.

"I'm not sure, but there's no way that she could," Esabella replied. "I think I just found an advantage."

"Perfect." Circe smirked.

"I'll think of something, Mother, and I won't let you and the Queen of Darkness down," Esabella vowed. "This I swear!"

"I know, Esabella." Circe said.

Esabella nodded before she soon yawned and went to go back to sleep.

"That's right... Rest yourself, my little Enchantress..." Circe coaxed. "Rest your weary head~" 

It was a good night for the most part.

* * *

When the next morning came, Aurelia made sure that Aurora was fed and dressed properly while the pixies didn't seem to pay too much attention.

"Aurelia, I wish you could be my big sister for real." Aurora said softly.

"Oh, me too, Aurora," Aurelia replied as she got Aurora ready while the pixies were arguing about nothing. "I've always wanted a sister."

Aurora and Aurelia soon went to leave before telling the pixies that they would be back later.

"Where are you going, dears?" Knotgrass asked.

"Just out... Same place we always visit." Aurelia replied innocently.

"All right," Flittle smiled obliviously. "Make sure you get back before it gets too dark."

"We will." Aurora and Aurelia nodded as they left the three pixies home alone.

"Ready to go back to the Moors?" Aurelia whispered to Aurora.

"I sure am." Aurora smiled quietly.

"Come along now." Aurelia smiled back.

Aurora beamed as they soon went to go and see Maleficent again.

* * *

Esabella was soon looking through a spellbook as she glared towards Felicity and Chip.

"You think of having children?" Chip asked Felicity.

"I might have thought about it, yes, especially after the Cotillion before Uma went back under the sea." Felicity giggled bashfully.

"Yuck." Esabella cringed.

Felicity and Chip glanced over.

"Your love nearly makes me sick." Esabella said as she looked through her book.

"And you are horrible." Chip retorted.

"Oh, I'm hurt; whatever shall I do?" Esabella asked as she rolled her eyes.

Chip narrowed his eyes.

"You'll never find that book." Esabella glared toward them.

"Wait, you mean the book Jay mentioned?" Felicity asked.

"How would _you_ know about the book?" Chip asked Esabella.

Esabella just smirked quietly.

"Tell us!" Felicity demanded.

"I don't have to tell the Daughter of Cherry anything," Esabella smirked. "Your mother's adventures are pointless. I don't see why she was chosen to go save the Disney Heroes against the Disney Villains and a lot more after that with her friends. They shouldn't exist and meddle in adventures like that."

Felicity narrowed her eyes firmly.

"Not to mention her pathetic little crush on that Neverland boy," Esbaella chuckled. "Like Peter Pan's even capable of falling in love. Oh, and don't get me started on that friend of hers, Atticus Fudo."

"You're only badmouthing them because they've made happy endings happen in their own ways." Chip told Esabella.

"I don't see the point when these heroes could've found their happy endings all on their own, even without Felicity's mother around," Esabella replied. "That's what my mother always told me anyway."

"They help in their own way." Felicity told her.

Aurora and Aurelia were soon seen going into the Moors. Felicity and Chip looked over once they saw them coming.

"Oh, great," Esabella rolled her eyes before smirking. "The Happy Parade."

"Do all the Fair People have wings?" Aurora asked once she ran into Maleficent.

"Most do." Maleficent nodded.

"Then why don't you?" Aurora then asked. "All the other fairies fly."

"I had wings once, they were stolen from me," Maleficent explained softly. "That's all I wish to say about it."

"What color were they?" Aurora asked. "Were they big?"

"So big they dragged behind me when I walked," Maleficent explained, emotional in memory, but willing to tell the young princess. "And they were strong. They could carry me above the clouds and into the headwinds. And they never faltered, not even once. I could trust them."

Aurora soon touched Maleficent's hand in comfort, but the woman turned at her and just started to walk off, indifferently.

"I still can't get over Maleficent having wings," Felicity commented to herself. "Though I suppose that explains Mother's scrapbook page about her being a dark fairy."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in King Stefan's castle in his bedroom..._ **

We are zoomed in to a close up of Maleficent's wings and where soon Maleficent's screams from years ago could be heard.

Stefan soon woke up from having a bad dream about when he cut Maleficent's wings. "She's coming... She is coming." he then said to himself before he soon splashed some water in the face of one of his servants who was fast asleep, but was now jolted awake. "Where are your workers?" he then demanded.

"Uh... In their beds, Your Majesty." The servant said nervously and shivered from the water.

"Get them back to work without delay." Stefan glared.

"They're exhausted, sire, but I'll have them back to work at first light." The servant replied.

"I need them back to work now." Stefan then growled.

"It's the wee hours." The servant reminded with a frown.

"Aye, aye. "It _is_ in the wee hours, so wake them up." Stefan said quietly as he grabbed the servant.

"Sire?" The servant gulped.

"And get them back to work now!" Stefan sharply demanded before he let go and shoved the servant. "We're running out of time! Go, now!"

The servant soon rushed off in fear.

"Good... Good... Let the hate flow through... That'll be good for you later..." A stranger's voice chuckled once she observed Stefan.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day soon came as Aurora was in the Moors with Felicity, Chip, Aurelia, and Grookey. Aurora smiled as she stroked one of the creatures.

"Aww... Aurora made a new friend..." Aurelia smiled fondly.

The others smiled in agreement.

"That doesn't look like a Pokemon." Grookey remarked.

"Then I suppose it isn't." Chip chuckled lightly.

"Aurora? Come here." Maleficent soon called for the girl.

Aurora then went over to Maleficent.

"Sit," Maleficent requested and the girl soon did what was asked of her. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Aurora asked softly.

"There is an evil in this world, and I cannot keep you from it." Maleficent then told her.

"I'm almost 16, Godmother; I can take care of myself." Aurora assured her.

"Been there." Aurelia chuckled bashfully at how Aurora acted due to her age.

"I understand, but that's not what I have to tell you--" Maleficent said softly.

"I have a plan," Aurora soon interrupted hopefully. "When I'm older, Aurelia and I are going to live here in the Moors with you. Then we can look after each other." she then added.

"You don't have to wait until you're older, you could live here now." Maleficent replied.

"Yeah." Grookey smiled.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Chip smiled.

"A marvelous idea." Felicity and Aurelia agreed.

"I'm glad you all approve." Maleficent said to them.

"We do." Felicity nodded thoughtfully.

"Then I will," Aurora then decided. "I'll sleep in a tree and eat berries and black nuts and all the Fair People will be my friends. I'll be happy here for the rest of my life. I'm going to tell my aunties tomorrow." she then got ready to get going.

"But how are you going to tell them?" Aurelia asked while following after her.

"I'll think of someway," Aurora replied. "...Can you help me?"

"Well, I can certainly try." Aurelia smiled wearily even if she felt like this wouldn't work.

"Thank you." Aurora smiled back.

"No problem." Aurelia said.

"Until tomorrow." Maleficent told Aurora.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Aurora beamed as she left and made her way to get back to the cottage.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Aurelia told Felicity and Chip.

"See ya!" Felicity and Chip called out as she left.

"Hmm..." Felicity paused.

"Thinking about somthing?" Chip asked her then.

"It's just... We've seen Aurora for a while, but she still hasn't met or found Prince Phillip yet," Felicity replied. "I kinda thought he would come and meet her sooner or later by now."

"Hmm... Yeah, you're right," Chip said. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, I just thought he'd show up right about now." Felicity shrugged before she suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you." Chip then said.

"Merci..." Felicity replied before sneezing a couple of times again before she sniffed the air. "Hmm..." she then paused thoughtfully.

"What is it, Flick?" Chip asked. "You smell something?"

"I smell... Blue blood..." Felicity said as she stepped around a bit. "Like... Someone of a royal background..."

It then hit them once they noticed what was happening.

"Prince Phillip!" Felicity and Chip then suddenly gasped together in realization.

"But why now?" Grookey asked.

"I don't know, but we have to make sure that he and Aurora meet." Chip said.

"Oui, it's part of the story," Felicity added. "From the one that Mother told me about anyway."

"Your mom sounds really smart." Grookey commented.

"Yes... Mother is the smartest, bravest, and most adventurous woman I know..." Felicity smiled. "I wanna grow up to be just like her someday~"

"And you might be just like her growing up." Grookey said.

"I do hope so..." Felicity replied softly.

Grookey hugged her suddenly.

Felicity beamed and hugged him back, giving him a small kiss on his forehead as Chip smiled fondly. "All right," she then said, setting the Pokemon back down on the ground before she hopped in the air and changed into a bat. "I think I'm gonna do a little bit of spy work."

"Sounds good to me." Chip said.

"Well, I'm off." Felicity said before flying off to where she smelled Prince Philip's blood.

"You're not going with her?" Grookey asked Chip.

"I better stay here and help keep up appearances for the time being." Chip replied.

"Eh... All right then." Grookey shrugged before walking off with his new trainer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felicity began to flap her wings around and soon went to a tree and hung upside down from it to blend in as Aurora and Aurelia were on their way back home.

"Aunties, I'm almost 16 and I need a life of my own." Aurora began to say, practicing of what she was going to say to the pixies.

"Hmm... No, I don't think so," Aurelia shook her head. "Try again."

"I love you very much, but it's time to say goodbye," Aurora soon tried again. "You've been very good to me, except the time you accidentally fed me spiders before Aurelia told you not to do that."

"That's perfect." Aurelia smiled.

"Hello?" A male voice spoke up as a young prince came out of nowhere.

"Whoa... Where did you come from?" Aurelia asked the prince.

"It's him." Felicity whispered to herself from where she dangled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm on my way to King Stefan's castle and I've become hopelessly lost," The boy said to the two girls. "Can you help me?" he then took a step closer towards the girls.

Aurora gasped as she backed up in fear and nervousness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was my fault, I rushed into--" The boy said bashfully as he took her hand to help her stand and he suddenly became silent as he becomes mesmerized by her beauty. "Forgive me."

"I'm sure you are forgiven." Aurelia smiled playfully as she took a close look between Aurora and this boy.

"It's that way," Aurora soon said as she pointed in the distance. "The castle."

 _'They are starting to fall in love, but of course not true love yet.'_ Felicity thought to himself.

The boy kept staring at Aurora, stunned by her beauty.

"What's your name?" Aurora soon asked the boy.

"It's Philip."

"Hello, Philip."

"What's yours?"

"Aurora."

"Hello, Aurora."

Aurora smiled at him shyly like a bashful schoolgirl.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Phillip soon said as he decided to get going. "And once again, my apologies for being such a clumsy fool."

"You're forgiven." Aurora reassured.

"That's good. I'd best be off then," Phillip said as he bowed his head, about to go back to his horse. "Goodbye."

 _'Oh, they are so starting off as crushes before truly being in love.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"Will you be back this way?" Aurora asked hopefully.

"Nothing could stop me." Phillip smiled as he turned to look at her while getting his horse ready.

"Then I'll see you soon." Aurora replied.

"Very soon." Phillip nodded as he soon got on his horse.

"Goodbye, Philip." Aurora said.

"Goodbye, for now." Phillip replied as his horse soon galloped away from her.

Aurora smiled fondly as she watched Phillip take off for now.

"No song... But I guess that's alright..." Felicity shrugged at herself before she left the tree and went to go and tell Chip and Grookey what she just saw.

* * *

As she flew off, Felicity heard Diaval trying to talk to Maleficent, but he was still in his bird form so all she heard was caws from him.

"Stop doing that." Maleficent complained and she soon turned Diaval back into his human form.

Diaval blinked and adjusted before he spoke to her. "Well? That boy's the answer." he then told her.

"No, Diaval." Maleficent then laughed off the idea.

"Yes! True love's kiss, remember?" Diaval nodded urgently. "It can break the spell."

"True love's kiss? Have you not worked it out yet?" Maleficent dismissed. "I cursed her that way because there is no such thing."

"That might be how you feel, but what about Aurora?" Diaval asked her.

Maleficent simply sighed.

"That boy could be her only chance; it's her fate anyway." Diaval told her.

Maleficent looked at him, then raised her hand to use her magic to turn him into a different kind of creature.

"Go ahead, turn me into whatever you want," Diaval huffed. "A bird, a worm. I don't care anymore." he then decided to walk away from her since she had gone too far this time.

Maleficent firmly frowned before she soon began to look soft as she felt so alone right now.

Felicity soon flew over to Chip and Grookey and changed back to her human self. "It happened! They met!" she then told her boyfriend and the Pokemon.

"Good!" Grookey replied. "...Who now?"

Felicity bore a deadpan look on her face.

"That's great, Felicity," Chip smiled. "Now they can eventually fall in love and break the spell later."

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that Prince Philip might not be the one to break the spell." Felicity said.

"But then who?" Grookey asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Felicity said softly. "Someone close... Someone... Very, very close."

Chip and Grookey felt confused, but they just decided to go with it.

"And hopefully I can find that one last gemstone." Felicity then said as she kept the current gemstones she had with her safe in her pocket.

"I'm sure we'll find it." Chip smiled.

"Right." Felicity smiled back.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at the cottage...** _

The pixies were soon trying to make a cake for Aurora since her birthday was coming up.

"I'm so happy we're leaving tomorrow." Thistletwit beamed.

"We are not leaving tomorrow." Knotgrass clarified.

"Tomorrow is Aurora's 16th birthday." Thistletwit reminded.

"And Stefan told us to take her back the day after her birthday." Knotgrass retorted.

"No, he said _on_ her birthday." Thistlewit argued.

"No, he said _after_ her birthday." Knotgrass insisted.

"On." Thistletwit retorted.

"After." Knotgrass glared as she threw some flour at Thistletwit.

"On!" Thistletwit glared back as she did the same.

"After!"

"On!"

"After!"

"On!"

"After!"

"On, on, on!"

"After, after, after!"

"Oh, stop it!" Flittle glared as she came in between the two others until some flour got on her, so she then slapped Knotgrass in the face.

Flittle and Thistletwit soon looked at each other and laughed at Knotgrass when they noticed that her face was covered in blue flour where Flittle's hand had hit her.

"What?" Knotgrass glared at them before looking in the mirror and gasped once she noticed the blue flour on her face and glared at the other two even sharper and darker. "How could you?!"

Esabella smirked from outside the window before looking over in annoyance as Aurora and Aurelia were on their way back to the cottage.

"I already deeply resent this." Aurelia sighed to herself as they went to come and see the pixies.

"I need to talk to you about something." Aurora said to the pixies.

"Yes, sweetie, what is it?" The three pixies asked.

Aurelia soon stepped aside so that Aurora would get the main focus and she could step in whenever the time would be right.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'll be 16 tomorrow." Aurora soon began to her guardians.

"Oh." Knotgrass blinked.

"Oh, yes." Flittle added.

The three pixies soon laughed together as Knotgrass brought out the birthday cake which looked terrible since they had to make it without magic like in the official Sleeping Beauty adventure from when Cherry and Atticus were younger.

"I'm leaving home." Aurora decided.

"And she's going to be staying in the Moors with me and my friends and her fairy godmother." Aurelia told the three pixies.

The three pixies soon reacted in shock as Knotgrass soon got firm.

"See here, young lady," Knotgrass spoke up firmly. "I did not spend 16 years in this miserable hovel with these two imbeciles--"

The other two reacted and looked at her in shock.

"Shush!" Knotgrass scolded them before she continued sharply to Aurora. "So that you could ruin it on the last day. We are taking you back to your father with--"

"Knotgrass!" Aurelia yelped once the secret was suddenly let out.

"My father?" Aurora replied out of confusion. "You told me my parents were dead."

"Aurora, you might wanna sit down," Aurelia said to the birthday girl. "There's something we need to tell you."

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" Flittle asked Aurelia.

"It's only fair especially since it's her special day and she's of age." Aurelia replied softly.

"Oh, dear..." Flittle sighed softly. "You are right though."

* * *

And so, Aurelia and the pixies soon told Aurora all about the truth and what was going on for her birthday and what had to be done which was a lot harder than they thought it would be, but it had to be done sooner or later and now was a good time. This proved to be a lot for Aurora to take in, so she decided to go and speak with Maleficent and the others.

"I kind of guessed she would act like this." Aurelia sighed.

"Does she hate us?" Knotgrass asked.

"Just give her a minute," Aurelia replied softly. "She might come back later. Emphasis on 'might'."

Flittle and Thistletwit began to look concerned about that.

* * *

"Fairy Godmother!" Aurora soon called out once she made it into the Moors.

"I'm here." Maleficent said as she soon appeared.

Felicity, Chip, and Grookey began to come over to see what was going on.

"When were you going to tell me that I'm cursed?" Aurora softly asked Maleficent. "Is it true?"

Maleficent gave her a long look before answering, not wanting to risk being a liar, even if she had to tell the cold, hard truth. "...It is."

"My aunts said it was an evil fairy," Aurora soon said as she started to cry. "I... I can't remember her name. They said it was... Maleficent."

Maleficent nodded softly, confirming the information.

"Is that you?" Aurora asked. "...Are _you_ Maleficent?"

Maleficent frowned as she came to step towards Aurora, feeling sad and guilty.

"No! Don't touch me!" Aurora suddenly panicked as she backed away. "You're the evil that's in the world. It's you!"

"Aurora, please try to understand." Chip said as he walked over to her.

"How do I know you're not working with her just to curse me too?" Aurora frowned firmly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Aurora, please!" Felicity pouted.

Aurora shook her head at them before she turned away and went running off away from them, no longer trusting them or Maleficent ever again.

"Now what?" Grookey asked.

"There's only one person that we hope to break Maleficent's curse." Chip said.

"Who's that?" Grookey asked then.

"Prince Phillip." Chip told his new Pokemon.

"You're correct, Chip," Maleficent said before saying to Diaval. "Find the boy!"

Diaval soon flew off to do as she asked, despite being frustrated with her earlier.

"I lost another one," Maleficent sighed. "Perhaps I'm not destined to be a mother."

"Oh, Maleficent, I'm so sorry," Felicity frowned. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You are destined to be a mother; after all, you took care of Aurora after all these years." Chip told Maleficent.

"He's right." Grookey said.

"I suppose I was more of a mother to her than those pixies." Maleficent remarked.

"You really were," Felicity nodded before whispering. "It's a shame that Mal never got to truly experience that though."

Chip nodded in agreement.

* * *

Aurora was seen going off on her own to get to the castle, but unbeknownst to her, Aurelia was following her.

"Oh, Aurora, I'm sorry there had to be lies, but it was for your own protection." Aurelia frowned to herself as she followed after the mortal girl.

Aurora looked around as she thought she heard something... Or someone, but she just kept on running as fast as her legs could carry. A guard was soon shown before glaring at Aurora since he didn't know her at first. Aurora soon told the guard who she was and with that, the guard took her to see the king.

Aurelia soon brought out a magic wand and used it to shrink herself before she followed Aurora inside to see how this would play out.

* * *

"I need every available man on The East Wing now," Stefan demanded as he held a meeting. "There should be no guards at the gate. I want her to walk right in--"

"Sorry to disturb, Your Majesty," The guard interrupted as he came inside with Aurora. "We found this urchin at the gate. She claims to be the princess."

Stefan came by and soon went to take a closer look at Aurora.

"Father. It's me, Aurora!" Aurora smiled hopefully.

"No doubt he won't be happy that she's back home early." Aurelia whispered to herself.

"You look just like your mother..." Stefan said to Aurora.

Aurora smiled a bit softly.

"They brought you back a day too soon," Stefan then said before he suddenly looked unhappy. "I told those three idiots! Lock her up in her room... Go!" he then commanded to the guard.

The guard soon grabbed Aurora's arm and went to take her away.

"Prepare the men," Stefan soon continued. "Maleficent's coming."

"Oh, no..." Aurelia whispered to herself.

The men soon went to get ready as Aurelia flew back home as she looked very scared and worried, even if Maleficent was a villain.

* * *

Esabella began to pace around as she wondered what she could do to doom Felicity and Chip as she was alone right now. "Come on... Come on... Think..." she said to herself, deep in thought. "What to do?"

"Aurelia, good, you're back," Chip said once he saw the young golden fairy. "Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistletwit are getting ready to come back to the kingdom."

"Well, we better make sure that Maleficent has Prince Philip because Aurora has been sent to her room and I don't think that will keep the curse from happening." Aurelia told him.

"Great idea." Chip nodded in agreement.

"Well, go on then!" Esabella replied sharply. "Go and save the day!"

The others flinched a bit from her behavior.

"Go and save the day like Atticus and Cherry always did, by being annoying." Esabella glowered.

"First of all, they were not annoying," Felicity said, trying to be firm. "Secondly, you're acting like Peter Pan did when they were about to leave Neverland."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Esabella rolled her eyes. "Your mother ruined everything and that's why they're trying to erase all of her work as an adventurer!"

"Wait. _Who's_ trying to erase all of my mother's work?" Felicity asked.

"You better explain." Chip told Esabella.

"I don't have to tell _you_ anything," Esabella glared. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Not until you tell us what you're up to!" Chip glared back.

"NO!" Esabella snapped before she soon ran away from them.

* * *

The three pixies were soon traveling through the woods in excitement.

"It's so good to be small again!" Flittle beamed at the other two pixies. "Look at my feet! I love my tiny little feet!"

"Pay attention!" Knotgrass reminded firmly. "We have to find Aurora, or the king will have our heads!"

"This is bad. Okay, Aurelia, go and try to make sure that Aurora doesn't prick her finger." Felicity told the young golden fairy.

"I'll do the best I can." Aurelia told them before taking off back to the castle before using her magic to get herself into Aurora's room.

"Good luck, Aurelia," Felicity said softly. "I feel that you and I will definitely need it the most. Now, for Esabella."

"I'm sorry, Flick, she just got away." Chip said.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" Felciity asked.

"Grookey and I tried to stop her, but we think she used magic to get away and maybe to call her mother." Chip explained.

"Yeah," Grookey added with a sad nod. "Sorry, Felicity."

"It's okay, but whatever she's planning we have to stop her." Felicity said.

"Right." Chip nodded.

"We'll think of something and I have faith in Aurelia," Felicity told Chip and Grookey. "I'm not mad or disappointed in you guys though."

"Yay!" Grookey beamed and soon hugged Felicity's legs.

"Aww... He's so sweet," Felicity giggled before she pet the Pokemon on the head. "Thank you, Grookey~"

"He sure is friendly." Chip smiled.

"Oui. Oui." Felicity smiled back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Aurora was soon in her bedroom of the palace as Aurelia flew over before growing bigger once she flew in the window. "Aurelia?" she then asked once she saw the young golden fairy.

"Aurora," Aurelia smiled at her. "Looks like I've made it just in time."

"Aurelia, I'm so happy you're here, but I think the curse is happening." Aurora said before showing her finger which looked to be slightly colder than the other fingers.

Aurelia winced a little bit.

"Can you fix it?" Aurora asked with a small frown.

"I'm sorry, Aurora, but I'm afraid I can't fix this..." Aurelia sighed softly as she held Aurora's hand and looked down at the finger.

Aurora soon felt herself in a sudden trance.

"Aurora? Are you okay?" Aurelia asked.

"Aurora~..." A voice called as the mortal girl looked not all there.

"...Uh-oh." Aurelia frowned as she feared the worst.

Aurora soon went to open the door, but found it locked until she found a hidden door and knocked on it and once it was opened, she rushed inside, passing by the person who had opened the door.

"Wait!" The handmaiden cried as Aurora ran off. "Princess?"

"Oh, dear..." Aurelia said before making herself small and went after Aurora.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, Phillip was shown to be on his horse as he was looking around for Aurora. Maleficent, Felicity, Chip, and Grookey soon came out of nowhere, startling Phillip's horse. Phillip soon tried to soothe and calm his horse down.

"Sorry." Grookey said bashfully.

"I'm looking for a girl." Phillip soon said to them.

"Of course you are," Maleficent replied as she used her magic to put Phillip to sleep. "I need a horse." she then said.

"Maleficent!" Felicity and Chip gasped at what happened to Phillip.

"We don't have time to explain everything to him." Maleficent told them.

"She's right." Esabella said as she walked over.

"But how are we going to get to the castle in time?" Felicity asked.

"We'll need a horse of our own." Maleficent said.

"I think I know what that means." Grookey commented.

Maleficent soon looked up at Diaval who was in his bird form. Diaval looked over and he was soon turned into a horse. After the transformation, Maleficent rode on Diaval's back, riding with him as Phillip was asleep.

"Yeah, I saw this one coming." Grookey remarked.

"Pokemon should be seen and not heard." Esabella said firmly.

* * *

The group made their way to the castle and where they would need to hurry as it was a long way from the castle.

"Come on, Diaval!" Maleficent called out.

"Can't you go any faster?" Felicity asked the former bird.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Diaval defended as he galloped through the forest.

Aurelia was seen going as fast as she could as she tried to stop Aurora from finding the dreaded spinning wheel. Aurora continued to follow the voice until she soon opened the door to the dungeon.

* * *

Felicity and Chip began to feel scared to death and nervous for Aurora because they knew what was coming. Aurora opened the door and entered to find where all the destroyed spinning wheels are and she noticed the cursed spinning wheel forming and she started walking over to it.

"Come on, Diaval, come on!" Grookey cried out as they frantically raced to the castle.

"Aurora! Don't touch _ANYTHING_!" Aurelia cried out as her voice echoed a bit.

* * *

Aurora soon came to the cursed spinning wheel and backed up at first.

 ** _"She will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death,"_** The voice soon said to get Aurora to prick her finger anyway. **_"No power on Earth... A sleep-like death."_**

"No, no, no, no, no." Aurelia panicked.

Aurora soon pricked her finger on the spindle of the cursed spinning wheel and fell to the ground into a sleep-like death.

* * *

Maleficent looked struck suddenly.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"It's done..." Maleficent replied as she sensed Aurora's pricking the moment it had happened.

"Oh, no..." Felicity, Chip, and Grookey frowned.

"Yes, yes, oh, my..." Esabella added from fake sadness.

Grookey glared at her because he could tell that Esabella was faking being sad.

"That's too bad, isn't it, Maleficent?" Esabella remarked. "Your cursed victim has been put to sleep and now nothing can save her."

Maleficent just ignored her as she began to look guilty.

"We better keep going to the castle." Chip said.

"D'accord." Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Come along now." Maleficent sighed.

Felicity and Chip frowned as they felt bad for her even though she was a villain. Maleficent soon changed Diaval into his human form and they went along to the castle. Esabella then ducked away and hid behind a tree as she narrowed her eyes. The handmaiden soon knelt next to Aurora's body and was crying. Aurelia frowned as she had failed to stop Aurora from her classic and dreaded fate that thus earned her the nickname of "Sleeping Beauty". Maleficent and Diaval, in his human form, walked towards the palace with the still unconscious prince. Felicity and Chip soon joined them.

"They pulled the guards, he's waiting for you in there," Diaval warned his mistress. "If we go inside those walls, we'll never come out alive."

"Then don't come, it's not your fight." Maleficent told him as she walked toward the palace with Phillip's unconscious body floating behind her.

"You're going to come anyway, aren't you?" Felicity asked Diaval.

"You know me so well." Diaval said.

"At least you're loyal." Felicity remarked.

"At least I can talk this way." Diaval rolled his eyes.

They soon went to follow after Maleficent as Diaval began to make fun of the fairy woman.

"I can hear you." Maleficent sharply told the former raven.

"Yeah, and making fun of her isn't smart." Grookey said.

"You're right about that, Grookey." Chip agreed.

* * *

Inside the palace, Stefan was by Aurora's bed as she lay unconscious in her bed. Aurelia was soon hiding as the three pixies soon flew in to see the sleeping princess.

"Look at her," Stefan complained. "Look at what you've done."

"She's only sleeping." Knotgrass shrugged bashfully.

"She's only sleeping, you say? She's only sleeping..." Stefan narrowed his eyes as he was angry with them. "She's only sleeping forever!"

"What about the kiss?" Thistletwit smiled nervously.

"Yes! True love's kiss!" Knotgrass added.

"True love does not exist." Stefan glowered.

"That's what he thinks." Aurelia said to herself from where she was hiding.

"But it's her only chance, Your Majesty.

Stefan then suddenly hit Flittle aside in anger and walked out of the room.

"DUDE!" Aurelia cried out.

Stefan luckily didn't hear her as he stormed off. Aurelia soon stepped out.

"Well, well, it's our little traitor." Knotgrass firmly said to Aurelia.

"I'm sorry, but I did try and stop Aurora from pricking her finger," Aurelia told her before facing Stefan. "And just know this is all your fault."

Stefan stopped in his tracks suddenly.

"If you hadn't hurt Maleficent, you wouldn't be in this mess." Aurelia continued firmly.

"Excuse me, my dear, but I believe this is none of your concern." Stefan replied as he slowly turned around to face her.

"Maleficent is my friend so I'll make it my concern besides there is such a thing as true love," Aurelia told him. "And Maleficent has shown it because in secret she's watched over Aurora as if she was her own daughter."

"I think you should mind your own business." Stefan said firmly.

"You're a terrible man!" Aurelia soon cried out which made the pixies gasp as she spoke like that. "Maleficent may be The Mistress of All Evil and whatnot, but you're no better. She was even happy and friendly before you cut off her wings!"

"...How do you know about that?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

Aurelia's eyes widened as she panicked since she said that. "I... I..." she then stepped back.

"So that's what you are," Stefan growled. "You're some kind of witch and you're working with that filth."

"I'm here to make sure there's a happy ending! And I highly doubt what you're planning will lead to a happy ending." Aurelia told him.

Stefan soon grabbed her arm and firmly held it behind her back.

"Augh!" Aurelia yelped in pain.

"I think you need to spend some time alone, dear~..." Stefan whispered into her ear, darkly and gravely. "You're as useful as these... Fairies."

A door was soon opened as Aurelia was shoved into a room with no knob on her end as she was shoved in, landing on her hands and knees before the door was shut and locked right behind her as Stefan went to carry out his plans.

"You're plan won't work!" Aurelia called out. "Good always wins and you're not good at all, you're _evil_!" 

Stefan just ignored her as he scoffed.

Aurelia firmly pouted before she grunted and groaned, falling in the middle of the floor as she suddenly began to feel weak as Stefan was setting something up and she now realized what it was. "...I-Iron... Damn you..." she then mumbled out weakly, directed towards King Stefan.

* * *

Maleficent and Diaval soon began to enter the palace.

"King Stefan sure has this place prepared for your arrival, Maleficent." Felicity said.

"This won't be easy." Chip added.

"I see..." Maleficent nodded as the kingdom's threshold was surrounded by iron needles, but she was still going to go through with it.

"Mistress..." Diaval frowned in concern.

Maleficent started walking through the iron needles carefully. Eventually, she gestured to Felicity, Chip, Grookey, and Diaval, and soon, they all got through and she even managed to knock out a guard in the process.

"I wouldn't wanna be that guard." Grookey chuckled innocently.

"Same here." Chip whispered in agreement to his new Pokemon.

Maleficent soon looked around as they came inside of the kingdom without having to worry about the guards.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three pixies soon surrounded Aurora in her room as they looked lost and unsure of what to do in this situation.

"What are we going to do?" Flittle frowned to the other two.

"We can't give up, can we?" Knotgrass replied, about to use some magic as a suggestion. "Come on, girls."

"But we don't even know where to start." Flittle reminded.

"True love doesn't just fall from trees, you know." Thistletwit shrugged.

Maleficent soon used her magic, causing Prince Phillip to wake up and land in front of the doors which caught the three pixies' attention. Felicity and Chip came from the sides of Maleficent and narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms at the sight of the three pixies.

"Pardon me," Phillip spoke once he came in through the doors. "I'm embarrassed to say I don't know where I am."

"In King Stefan's castle." Thistletwit informed.

"This is where I'm meant to be," Phillip nodded as he just looked confused. "Odd that I can't recall how I got here."

"Why have you come?" Knotgrass asked him.

"My father sent me to see the king." Phillip said.

"Who is your father?" Knotgrass asked.

"King John of Ulstead." Phillip informed.

"A prince!" The trio suddenly gasped at that news and quickly shoved Phillip right against Aurora's bedside because they knew that if he kissed the young princess, she would be able to wake up from her curse.

Maleficent and the others soon followed them in secret.

 _'Well, this should prove a theory.'_ Esabella thought to herself.

"Aurora..." Phillip said in amazement.

"He knows her." Thistletwit whispered to the other pixies.

"Why is she sleeping?" Phillip asked out of confusion.

"She's trapped in an enchantment." Knotgrass explained.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Flittle smiled hopefully.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Phillip had to admit.

"So, you want to kiss her?" Thistletwit asked him.

"Very much." Phillip replied.

"Go on, then." Thistletwit urged.

* * *

At the same time, Maleficent, Felicity, Esabella, Chip, Grookey, and Diaval entered the room, hiding behind a screen to watch.

"I wouldn't feel right about it," Phillip said to the pixies. "I barely know her, we've only met once."

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Knotgrass replied. "Kiss her! Go on."

Phillip soon leaned in close to kiss Aurora then, but then suddenly stopped to ask, "An enchantment, you say?"

"Even the original Phillip wasn't this tedious." Esabella smirked at herself.

"Kiss her!" The three pixies told him.

 _'Seriously,_ this _guy is Aurora's Prince Charming?'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Phillip soon leaned in slowly and kissed Aurora.

Maleficent, Felicity, Chip, Esabella, and Grookey and the three pixies watched in anticipation for, but the kiss wasn't enough to wake up the sleeping princess.

"You didn't do it properly!" Knotgrass complained.

"It's supposed to be true love's kiss!" Flittle added.

"I was certain he was the one." Thistletwit pouted.

"This sucks." Felicity groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"He's the wrong one," Esabella whispered with a smirk. "After all, they _did_ just meet."

"She's right." Chip whispered to himself.

"But this is the Disney Kingdom," Felicity said to Chip. "Lots of the women married a man they just met."

"Yeah, but I don't think Queen Elsa liked that idea." Esabella smirked.

"Stuff it, you miserable wicked chienne!" Felicity snapped before cupping her mouth, blushing bashfully like Fluttershy. "Forgive my potty mouth."

The three pixies soon began to take Prince Phillip out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Phillip cried out suddenly.

"We have to keep looking!" Knotgrass told him.

The pixies soon threw Phillip out of the room, leaving the room with him and closing the door behind them.

"Looks like there's no way to wake up Aurora." Esabella smirked quietly.

"Is this part of your plan?" Chip glared.

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't, _Teacup_." Esabella smirked as she stepped back.

"Unbelievable." Grookey glared.

"I've been called worse," Esabella smirked. "Especially once Mother's wish is fulfilled by the Queen of Darkness."

Maleficent is soon seen making her way over to Aurora.

"What is she doing?" Esabella asked.

"I think Maleficent is going to surprise us again." Felicity said hopefully and knowingly.

"The Queen of Darkness frowns upon this!" Esabella told Maleficent, trying to stop her. "Don't you remember what you agreed to and what you would be promised?"

"Please stand out of my way." Maleficent said before scattering Esabella away with her magic.

"NO!" Esabella cried out. "Don't be like Agathe when Mal was nearly killed for being a dragon by Gaston LeGume the Hunter!"

"Who?" Grookey asked.

* * *

Maleficent kept making her way over to the sleeping princess before finally making it over to by her side. Esabella grunted and struggled. Felicity wiggled her fingertips and soon made Esabella's lips zip shut, making the blonde girl muffle and whine. Chip chuckled as he smirked at his girlfriend as she soon smirked back at him.

"I told you I will not ask your forgiveness because what I have done to you is unforgivable," Maleficent soon spoke as she approached Aurora quietly and calmly. "I was so lost in hatred and revenge. Sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart. And now I have lost you forever," she then frowned as tears started rolling down her face as she began to cry. "I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I live. And not a day shall pass that I don't miss your smile." she then added before kissing the sleeping princess on her forehead.

 _'Please don't work. Please don't work.'_ Esabella thought to herself.

 _'Please work. Please work.'_ Felicity Chip and Grookey thought to themselves.

A shimmering light soon shined from the kiss which seemed to be from a burst of magic of some sorts.

"Hello, Godmother." Aurora soon smiled once she saw who was in the room with her.

Maleficent turned to face Aurora with tears in her eyes. "Hello, Beasty." she then greeted calmly and held Aurora's hand.

Felicity, Chip, and Grookey looked happy and successful while Esabella mufflingly roared and growled in frustration.

"No truer love." Diaval remarked proudly.

"Help! Someone get me out of here!" Aurelia's voice called out.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Aurelia!" Felicity gasped before she dashed off. "I should help her!"

Esabella muffled and struggled as Maleficent faced her. Maleficent then unzipped her lips.

"You had potential to be the Mistress of All Evil!" Esabella glared once she could spoke again. "The Queen of Darkness made a deal and she has big plans for all of you, especially the Disney Kingdom's descendants!"

"I don't want any part in it." Maleficent told her.

* * *

"Aurelia?" Felicity called out.

"Felicity, help, I'm in here!" Aurelia's voice called out from behind a door.

Felicity rushed over to the door and opened the door. Aurelia then ran over and hugged Felicity instantly.

"Why didn't you just use magic to get out?" Felicity asked once she saw that her side of the door had no way out.

"I think I misplaced my wand," Aurelia said. "Thank you for saving me though."

"It's part of my job as an adventurer." Felicity smiled sincerely.

"I also found this," Aurelia said before she brought out a blue gemstone. "I thought maybe you'd like it."

"That's the final gemstone." Felicity smiled.

"What do you think you have to do?" Aurelia asked.

"I'm not sure, but I--" Felicity said before her sonic hearing kicked in as she put her hand to her ear. "Someone's coming."

The two girls then went to hide, away from the door as they felt and sensed someone coming for them.

* * *

The Captain of the Guard was soon rushing, right past them, and he soon came to see Stefan, who was pacing back and forth. "She's here, Sire." he then told the king.

Stefan looked ready to face Maleficent as he had her weakness to help him win.

"We have to go and warn the others." Felicity whispered to Aurelia.

"I couldn't agree more." Aurelia whispered back.

Felicity soon took Aurelia's hand and ran with her to get back to the others.

"Are we going back to the Moors now?" Aurora asked Maleficent as they began to leave the room.

"If that is what you wish." Maleficent replied.

Aurora smiled and nodded happily and eagerly at that.

"Then that's where we're going after we get out of this castle." Chip whispered to Aurora.

"It's a little quiet which most times is bad." Grookey whispered to himself. 

Maleficent soon started walking through the hall, as she turned to motion for Aurora, Chip, and Grookey to follow her, but then suddenly, a massive iron net was dropped on her and then the guards ran in to ambush her.

"We've got her!" One guard called out victoriously.

Aurora, Chip, and Grookey soon went to try to help Maleficent, only for one of the soldiers to push them back.

"Stop!" Aurroa cried out.

"Get back!" The guard glared as Chip and Aurora were held back by soldiers while one of them tried to restrain Grookey.

"NO!" Aurora cried out.

"There's only one thing she can possibly do in this situation." Felicity said to herself as Maleficent looked ready to make magic again.

"Maleficent, turn Diaval into a dragon!" Chip called out.

"Ooh. Yeah, yeah." Grookey nodded.

Maleficent nodded as she soon used her magic while she still could. "Into a dragon." she then commanded.

Diaval was then transformed into a large dragon and he breathed fire at the guards while also pulling the iron net off of Maleficent.

"Run, children!" Maleficent soon cried out.

Felicity and Aurelia waved Aurora, Chip, and Grookey over and they soon ran upstairs and went to find a place to hide inside of before finding one room and came and locked themselves inside, though this room was no ordinary room: it was the room where Maleficent's wings were kept after all of these years.

"This room sure is interesting." Grookey said before going over to where the wings were.

"I guess," Chip said before looking around. "Where are we anyway?"

"I guess it's a study?" Aurelia shrugged.

"Whoa..." Felicity whispered as she walked up towards the wings and soon stood beside Grookey in amazement. "Maleficent's wings."

"Wait, what?" Aurelia asked.

"Really?" Chip added.

"See for yourselves." Felicity nodded as she gestured at the wings that she and Grookey had found.

Chip and Aurelia soon walked over to the wings and where soon Aurora came over to see what was so interesting. Suddenly, the wings started to flap.

"Whoa!" Chip and Felicity gasped before they held onto each other in shock.

Aurora soon nodded at the others as they all suddenly had the same idea and they soon pushed the cabinet that the wings were inside of over and broke it, setting the wings free as they thought that it would help Maleficent. She was right as they unlocked the doors to help the wings get back over to their rightful owner.

 _'King Stefan and his men sure are in for a surprise.'_ Aurelia thought to himself.

* * *

Back in the hall, after Maleficent was completely surrounded, Stefan, entirely dressed in his armor, stepped into the circle and suddenly hit her with an iron chain, knocking her down. After hitting Maleficent with the iron chain, Stefan's guards started banging their shields on the ground.

"Enough!" Stefan soon called out as he walked over to Maleficent who was still kneeling on the ground and he soon mocked the dark fairy woman. "How does it feel, hm? To be a fairy creature without wings in a world where you don't belong?" he then mocked as he tossed the chains around Maleficent and tossed her aside, taking out his sword as he walked toward her and soon got ready to strike one final blow, until...

The wings soon reached Maleficent and reattached themselves to her back and she soon started to flap her wings and even started to float up into the air.

"No... Impossible!" Esabella gasped from where she was standing.

"No... But real close... Kim Possible." Felicity retorted before laughing.

"That joke makes no sense!" Esabella snapped.

"I don't care," Felicity smirked. "You can tell that Queen of Darkness that the Daughter of Cherry just won another battle with her Disney family and you won't succeed... Wherever that missing book is now."

"It's being hidden somewhere far beyond the Disney Kingdom," Esabella smirked back as she began to make herself disappear. "Somewhere you'll never expect."

"Where?" Felicity demanded, trying to be as brave and forceful as her mother could be sometimes.

"Somewhere... Over the rainbow." Esabella smirked before she suddenly vanished in thin-air.

"In Oz?" Felicity asked. "Why would she send it there?"

"We'll figure that part out later." Chip said as he came over to her side.

"You're right," Felicity sighed. "Focus on the task at hand."

"Exactly." Chip nodded.

"Argh... Kill her!" Stefan soon called out to his men.

"Kill her!" The guard added. "Shoot!"

Maleficent then started to fly away while she still could and went to help Felicity, Chip, Aurelia, and Grookey so they wouldn't get hurt.

"It's time for us to fight off these guys." Felicity said.

"Let's go then." Aurelia agreed.

Maleficent managed to free Diaval from his restraints then, as she went to fly out the window, Stefan threw an iron chain at her leg and held on.

"Shoot her!" Stefan commanded.

"Take aim!" The guard told the others before they saw something.

A rainbow blast was soon shot out at the guards. The guards looked over as Felicity stepped over with her friends.

"Leave Maleficent alone." Felicity glowered as she stood with Chip, Aurelia, and Grookey.

"If you wanna try to kill her, you'll have to get past us first." Aurelia glared.

"Yeah!" Chip and Grookey added sharply.

"Kill children?" One of the guards asked.

"Stay away from Maleficent," Aurelia urged. "She may be dark and mysterious, but that doesn't mean she has to be evil."

"The true sign of evil is if someone were to cut a fairy's wings off." Chip said.

"And right now the evil one is King Stefan." Felicity added.

"He did that to protect us," The guard said. "Do you know what that creature is capable of?"

"I know Maleficent cursed Princess Aurora, but she wouldn't hurt anyone," Aurelia said softly. "Maybe sometimes even people you trust on the side to good to can be evil too? I've spent time with Maleficent and she doesn't seem as bad as you might think of her to be."

"Yeah, after all, she's been like a mother to Aurora." Chip told them.

"She even raised Aurora in secret so then the Three Good Fairies wouldn't mess up because they were not good at raising a human baby." Felicity said.

The guards looked at each other.

"Bewitched! All of them!" Stefan snapped. "Maleficent has bewitched them all!"

"No, she hasn't!" Felicity argued.

"They must be destroyed as well as Maleficent before they cause any more damage," Stefan glowered. "Who would want to trust their child with that wicked witch?"

"Maleficent is not a wicked witch and _I_ would trust her my _own_ child with her because she was a better guardian than those pixies you trusted and I would love to have her in _my_ baby's life!" Felicity called out firmly and assertive, sounding a lot like her parents right now.

Maleficent looked touched after hearing Felicity say all of that.

"Flick..." Chip whispered in shock and amazement.

"Then you shall go down with her." Stefan narrowed his eyes.

The guards soon looked at each other and began to drop their spears as they felt touched by Felicity's words.

"What are you fools doing?!" Stefan glared.

"No!" Esabelle snarled.

Maleficent soon threw Stefan against the tower wall and grabbed his throat. "It's over." she told him before letting him go and decided to fly away.

Stefan then suddenly jumped onto her, throwing them both off the tower. Maleficent soon took flight and dropped Stefan in the process and he began to fall to his death, though the kids didn't see this as they had to worry about Esabella right now. The teenagers soon gathered together.

"This won't be over," Esabella sneered at Aurelia and the other teenagers. "You and the other Disney Descendants are doomed, especially once it's time for the wedding of Maleficent's daughter and Belle and Beast's son."

"Whatever you and your mother have planned, it will never succeed because good always triumphs over evil." Aurelia told her.

"So typical..." Esabella smirked. "Even if you're becoming friends with the children of evil?"

"Yes." Aurelia glared.

"So then you're really going to betray her?" Esabella asked.

"That is quite enough out of you; I have heard enough lies." A female voice glared towards Esabella.

Esabella soon looked around to see who just said hat. "Who's there?" she then demanded.

* * *

A new fairy soon came over and where she wore the same color as Aurelia, only she was much older and where she did not look happy with Esabella. 

"Is that who I think it is?" Chip asked Felicity.

"It can't be..." Felicity replied. "She rebelled against our Three Good Fairies."

"Yes, I did, but that was before I got praised for my flower." Miss Nettle smiled.

"Your flower?" Chip asked.

"A flower that could grow even in snow." Miss Nettle said.

"I think I heard of that." Felicity said with a small nod.

"Even if I had stolen the Snowdrop Flowers from the Kingdom in Freezenburg," Miss Nettle said softly before looking over. "Aurelia."

"Auntie." Aurelia said before she shared a hug with Miss Nettle.

"I'm glad you didn't let the darkness and badness corrupt your heart like it once did with me before I had to leave Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather." Miss Nettle told her niece.

"It was because of my friends." Aurelia smiled.

"Oh, you've made some new friends," Miss Nettle smiled back. "That's very nice for you."

"I think so too, Auntie," Aurelia nodded. "And I hope to become a great fairy godmother like you, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather someday."

"And hopefully those three will be very happy again someday." Felicity said as she held onto the three gemstones that she had found during this adventure.

"Ah... I see that those gemstones aren't just ordinary gemstones, my dear," Miss Nettle said to Felicity as she took a look at the gemstones. "You're very lucky to have found them because I think I might be able to fix a certain mess that's taken over Auradon... Though we might need a little extra help, especially with taking a certain book into consideration."

"Right... The book that Jay saw." Felicity said from memory.

"I can take you back home whenever you're ready." Miss Nettle offered.

"I think we should wait a little bit." Felicity suggested.

Miss Nettle then nodded with a small smile as she reunited happily with Aurelia.

* * *

"Maleficent brought down her wall of thorns and took off her crown," The narrator soon informed as they left the kingdom and were on their way over to the Moors, even if Aurora's father was long gone. "And she invited Aurora to see how the Moors had been once, long ago, when Maleficent was but a child and her heart was bright. For now, it was again, but that was not all."

"Oh I'm so excited." Grookey smiled.

"I know, after all; the Moors are about to have Aurora as their queen." Chip smiled back. 

"She would be happier this way," Felicity added. "At least this Aurora unlike Audrey's mother."

Chip and Grookey nodded before the Pokemon looked curious on who Audrey was, but decided not to ask for right now. Maleficent then used her magic to take down the thorn walls as she smiled fondly at Aurora.

"Oh, I'm so excited for Aurora." Aurelia smiled.

"As am I, dearie." Miss Nettle smiled back. 


	8. Chapter 8

After Maleficent restored the Moors to its former beauty, Aurora was brought before her and Diaval.

"Oh, there she is," Knotgrass told the other two pixies before they brought out a crown and began to fly off together. "Hurry up. They're waiting."

"Wait for me!" Thistletwit called out as she flew after her and Flittle.

"These three can slightly redeem themselves." Chip remarked.

"I strongly prefer Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather after what we'd been through," Felicity sighed sharply. "Especially when I was a student in Royal Prep with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Sofia, James, and Amber."

"Indeed. Those three were more responsible than these three." Miss Nettle nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Aurelia agreed.

"I'm just glad you haven't turned evil like I did, dearie," Miss Nettle said to her niece. "You'll earn your wings and wand much better and easier that way."

"The Enchantress's daughter made me believe I had to be just like you," Aurelia nodded. "I felt so bad for lying to Prince Ben like that about being the daughter of King Midas, but it was the only way I could get into Auradon Prep without raising alarm."

"I'm sure they'll understand." Miss Nettle smiled.

"I sure hope so." Aurelia frowned.

"You'd be surprised," Felicity smiled. "Even if people believed I'd be a villain since my father is Maestro Forte even though my mother is The Adventurer Cherry. I didn't fit in with the VKs or the AKs at first, but now they're all my friends and I think even Uma's gonna be on the path to good now."

"Uma..." Aurelia paused thoughtfully. "That's Ursula's daughter and Morgana's niece, right?"

"Oui," Felicity nodded. "I've also heard rumors though that her father is Davy Jones that the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow once knew though." she then added.

"The ceremony's starting." Grookey said.

"Come on, Grookey, you can sit with us." Chip said as he picked up his Pokemon.

"So you're gonna keep him?" Felicity asked Chip.

"I just hope Mama doesn't mind." Chip smiled as they walked off together.

* * *

They soon went to a spot that wasn't taken yet and were excited for the ceremony for Aurora becoming queen. The three pixies soon flew in as Miss Nettle rolled her eyes and shook her head at them.

"We present this crown to our little Aurora, for whom we have sacrificed the best years of our--" Knotgrass began to announce.

Maleficent looked at her, giving her the evil eye.

"...Never mind." Knotgrass said nervously and she soon placed the crown on Aurora's head.

"Our kingdoms have been unified," Maleficent soon nodded her head as she faced their friends and the creatures of the Moors. "You have your queen."

Everyone in the Moors began to cheer for Aurora as their queen and where the others joined in.

"So you see, the story is not quite as you were told, and I should know, for I was the one they called Sleeping Beauty." The narrator soon began to conclude as the creatures and the others bowed and curtsied for Aurora.

Aurora smiled at them before she came over to Phillip who had come to join them and the two shared a smile together.

"In the end, my kingdom was united not by a hero or a villain, as legend had predicted, but by one who was both hero and villain," The narrator soon began to conclude. "And her name was Maleficent."

We see Maleficent and Diaval, in his bird form, flying high over the Moors and through the clouds as Felicity, Chip, Grookey, Aurelia, and Miss Nettle soon disappeared beneath the clouds and were back in Auradon.

* * *

"Huh... Well... That just happened." Chip said.

"You'll get used to that." Felicity told her boyfriend.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos soon rushed over.

"Flick, did it happen to you too?" Mal asked the girl.

"Oui... We saw your mother," Felicity nodded. "A different version of your mother though... She was dark and scary, but she wasn't evil."

"Yeah, but Audrey's grandfather was." Chip said.

Grookey nodded in agreement even if he still didn't know who Audrey was.

"Well... That's a lot different from the stories that Mom used to tell me." Mal commented.

"We need to figure out what's going on with us," Carlos said. "It's just crazy."

Audrey and Chad giggled as they were walking together before stopping.

"What's... Going on?" Audrey asked.

"It's a long story, Audrey," Felicity replied before looking to Grookey. "That's Audrey... This universe's daughter of Queen Aurora and King Phillip."

"Oh? Did you get to meet my parents in a different universe?" Audrey asked.

"You... Could say that..." Chip grinned bashfully.

"It must have felt weird meeting them at a young age." Audrey said.

"Again, you could say that." Chip smiled bashfully.

Grookey suddenly hugged Audrey's legs.

"Ooh!" Audrey yelped before looking down.

"She's pretty~" Grookey smiled as he hugged the young princess.

"Erm... Hello, there... You..." Audrey grinned nervously.

Liepard hissed protectively as she came in front of Audrey, scaring Grookey away. Grookey soon ran as fast as he could over to Chip as he didn't expect that.

"Sorry, Grookey is very friendly." Chip told Audrey.

"So I see..." Audrey replied as she straightened herself out.

"So what's going on?" Chad asked. "Why do you guys keep getting sent to your parents' stor--"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Mal, Jay, and Carlos replied in annoyance and urgency.

Chad flinched since that startled him.

"We have to get to the bottom of that mystery, even if I ended up meeting Maleficent and not MY parents." Felicity soon said.

"Yes, we have to settle this somehow," Mal nodded. "That's why Ben called for help outside of the main Disney Kingdom and into a different kingdom."

"Don't tell me you called those annoying people at The Oz Academy." Chad rolled his eyes.

"They're not annoying and no, he didn't," Mal shook her head. "Ben contacted the Kingdom of Enchancia."

"That's good." Chad said.

"But isn't that book in the Land of Oz?" Grookey spoke up.

"What?" The group asked.

"Esabella said that the book was hiding somewhere over the rainbow right now," Grookey explained. "Felicity and Chip then said that that meant Oz."

"The Oz Academy's students are supposed to visit to give us their blessing before me and Ben get married," Mal remarked. "Even if Oz isn't apart of The Disney Kingdom."

"Hopefully Ben's helpers arrive soon so we can find out what this is all about." Chip said urgently then.

"I'm sure they will." Felicity said.

"I sure hope so." Aurelia replied.

* * *

Ben soon came over with his sister.

"Are you really even King Midas's daughter?" Gabrielle asked Aurelia.

"No... I'm not," Aurelia said softly as she shook her head. "I'm the niece of Miss Nettle."

"Which would be me." Miss Nettle said as she waved over to the others.

"Why would you lie to us?" Ben asked Aurelia.

"Because I've heard of Auntie Nettle's reputation and I wanted to come to school here and I didn't think you'd let me come in if I was the spawn of some sort of evil." Aurelia frowned.

"Even though she's not evil anymore." Chip quickly added.

"Well, yes, maybe when Auradon Prep was first built and established, no villains were allowed, but after I invited Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to come to school here, we're trying to help everybody not live in their parents' shadows," Ben said with a small smile. "We're even going to let kids like Celia Facilier, Dizzy Tremaine, and Squeaky and Squirmy Smee come to school with us next year and I've heard that Uma and Harry might wanna come to school here too."

"That's good to know." Aurelia smiled.

"So, you called in some special help on this mysterious mystery?" Felicity asked her best friend and her brother.

"Yes, someone who might have experience in this sort of thing, especially involving a very special book." Gabrielle nodded.

"Princess Sofia the First from Enchancia." Ben added.

"Great." Felicity smiled.

"Sounds very promising." Chip nodded.

"She should be here very soon," Ben told the others. "And hopefully we can find out what's going on in Auradon lately... Though Charity, Jane, Carlos, and Max's trip didn't seem to be a huge accident."

"At least Charity got to find out her destiny about becoming more than just a princess, but becoming a fairy godmother." Carlos smiled, happy for the girl.

"That will be fun for her." Felicity smiled back.

"I'll hold a meeting when Sofia gets here," Ben said as he walked off. "Hopefully we'll have enough time before The Oz Academy gets here."

However, they didn't seem to have much time, as an emerald green bus was coming right into Auradon Prep, but that story would have to wait until next time with the Disney Descendants.

The End


End file.
